Of Blood and Boxes
by JIMBO480
Summary: Seras asks Alucard out of a date...Chaos ensues and a much larger quest is embarked upon. warning: spoilers and Adult content
1. Of Blood and Boxes Ch1

Of blood and boxes  
Jimbo 480  
I don't own hellsing...yeah..that's about it.  
Seras was pacing relentlessly up and down the hall outside her master's door. Every so often she'd stop outside and raise her hand as if to knock. She'd   
stand there for a while, and soon begin to bounce up and down due to her restless and movement-oriented nature. Then, she'd start to pace again. She'd   
been doing this for about four hours and nobody had walked past her yet.   
  
Slowly but surely she was getting discouraged. She'd originally come out to tell her master she was sorry for disobeying him and, in turn, getting blown to pieces.   
She knew she didn't really need to apologize, but she did need to speak to him. Well, she sorta needed to talk to him; it was more of a simple want to see him.  
  
"I've got to admit, He's the most attractive monster I've ever seen." she grinned slightly as her eyes glazed over and she thought of walking in on him while he was  
changing or something. She quickly dismissed the thought when the concept arose in her thoughts of her doing the same thing to frankenstein or the creature from   
the black lagoon.  
  
"Come on! It's not like he actually changes or anything!" she then began to wonder about why he always smelt so nice.  
  
It's not like its important or anything…she thought. JESUS! I'm gonna just do it and get it over with...… she stormed over to the door and knocked on it   
rather more forcefully than she meant to.  
  
I really must get used to being this strong…she thought as the door opened and she absentmindedly walked in.   
  
The lair of Alucard was nothing like what she expected it to be. Instead of the standard cement or brick she encountered a large room of black marble. She slowly   
walked to the relative center of the room and looked around. On one side there was a 12/12 octagonal frame with a bed which was covered with red velvet sheets.   
On the far side there was an enormous iron coffin with a huge silver cross on the front of it. The room was adorned with various weapons, most of them guns. Some   
of them looked to be from the early 1800s.   
  
Alucard was on her right in his usual precarious sitting position. "Welcome to my abode police girl." Alucard said with his low, melodic voice. It was accompanied  
by his usual sadistic grin.  
  
"oh…uhm…hello!" she said with a big smile  
  
I must sound bloody retarded she thought to herself. "I uhm…I just came in to apologize...for...uhm…running ahead when you told me not to at the tower."  
  
"Oh…okay. You are forgiven, anything else?" Alucard was reading a book on medieval torture and had just gotten to the chapter where it talked about exactly what  
happened to one when they were hanged. He found it disturbingly interesting that one's eyes burst out of their sockets when the pressure was great enough and  
was anxiously awaiting the chapter on torture.   
  
"not really…..I was just wondering. Uhm….." go girl! Don't back down now, this is your big chance!!! Seras had wanted to ask him out to dinner for sometime  
now but had never managed to muster enough courage.  
  
"if…if you'd like to come to dinner with me this evening?"  
  
nothing.   
  
Seras waited anxiously for a moment to see what he would say. She was absolutely horrified. I sound like a goddamn schoolgirl!! She thought with obvious   
distaste.  
  
Alucard looked up from his book and smiled even wider than usual. "Certainly! It's been quite a while since had dinner with anyone. But, how, precisely do you   
intend to take me out to dinner?"  
  
"I have a few ideas….." she said.  
  
"well then, let us be off!" Alucard stood up and extended his elbow which was graciously taken by Seras. They walked out into the hall and up the long staircase  
that led down to their rooms. They crossed the Hellsing castle and attracted some rather odd looks on the way. 


	2. Of Blood And Boxes Ch2 Blood

Joe Casto  
Of Blood and Boxes ch. 2  
of blood  
yada yada yada..disclamer thingy..Hellsing's coool...and I don't own it.  
  
Alucard and Sears happily strolled through the oversized halls of the hellsing mansion and attracted   
more than just a few inquisitive stares. Alucard, being used to it, just kept walking. Seras, on the other   
hand, was only accustomed to seeing them at her ass or sizeable breasts. It made her rather   
nervous for people to look at her in her entirety as opposed to a certain part of her. She wasn't sure  
if she liked it.  
  
On young man who fancied Seras quite a bit was actually so inquisitive as to actuallty aproach the   
couple... Alucard dealt with him quickly with one of his smaller, less intimidating growls. Mind you,   
it was still enough to make the yong man wet his pants...and much laughter ensued. I believe he's  
still in therapy. even lady Integra came to see what all the fuss was..and turned a pale shade of her   
already white skin.  
  
Seras was, though embarassed, was very happy to be strolling through her workplace, arm-in-arm   
with what was, and is, the most prestigious monster in history. She thought back briefly to when   
her master was allowed to devour the young newswoman who was about to divulge the hellsing   
secret. She recalled the pain in her arm from where she'd bit it to keep from screaming. At first, the  
urge was in horror but later in extacy and lust. had she not ran back to her abode....she didn't want  
to think of it. She was grateful that her senses had "finally come to her" as her master so   
smart-assly put it. BUt she really did enjoy the blood...especially when it was warm. it just added to  
the rush.she drifted back to how pleased her master looked when she was "converted"...and   
crashed into a very heavy oak door.  
  
She was quickly placed back on her feel by a pair of very strong, very warm hands. as a matter of   
fact, it weas so fast she doubted if any of the other officers had seen it. She looked about and saw   
that none had but her Master..and he was the only one that mattered. she shivered as the wind   
from the snowy december night blew in. Alucard pushe the door open further and somehow, still   
managing to hold her arm, escorted her out.  
  
She took a left and tugged Alucard along how didn't seem at all displeased by the treatment. She  
reached into her pocket and pulled out the "uuber nifty" that Walter had given her. she haad no  
idea why Walter had named it after an adjective but it was indeed, uuber nifty. it was a small  
keychain with a U and N entwined creatively at the top in silver and the plastic piece was black  
itsself. It had some buttons on it and did various things but she only played with the ones she knew.  
Shw pushed the big grey one at the top and the door to her private garage opened.  
  
She wasn't the only person to have a garage. Alucard and Integra had theirs too, as well as a few  
select employees. She had given her life in the line of duty, so, Walter, being the humorous old bat  
that he is, had given her a garage. Thay were all alike, large and grey cement. but...hers was special.  
  
Integra had her Rolls and Alucard had his.....whatever. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. But her  
garage...She had bought her the coolest thing on earth. She had gotten a motorcycle. and not any   
motorcycle..It was this low riding,loud, black and chrome thing that just screamed "BADASS!!!!" and it  
was also her baby. She had taken to washing and waxing her car weekly and now, as she opened the  
enormous garagedoor, it was paying off.  
  
The small amount of light in the area was captured in small glints on her hog...it looked as if, if you were   
to look at it when it was darker, it'd be like looking at the sky. She did indeed love her bike. Even Alucard   
was inspired enough togasp a little. She just tugged on his wrist and pulled him towards "beemo".  
  
She Revved her engine loudly and just felt the hundreds of horses under her. Alucard was just standing   
there looking puzzled.  
  
"what's the problem?" said Seras in a tone that, though somewhat girly, held an heir of respect.  
  
Alucard, who was not accustomed to being in situations like this just sort of sat and stared...He  
had NO idea what to do. Seras patted on the spot of leather behind her and he carefully got on   
and sat.  
  
"you ready?" asked Seras. "y...yes." said Alucard.  
(what's his problem?) thought Seras.(Am I THAT disgusting to him?...Probably not....he wouldn't  
do this if he found me repulsive..or would he?)(Jesus......She's really rather warm...and close too....I   
recognized her muscle capacity when I was converting her but she's so....hard..and...s..soft.....)Alucard   
wrapped his arms around Seras' midrift and held her closely with his hands clenched together just   
below her navel.Seras was intoxicated by the slithering sensation at her sides and just...sort of.....  
stood there for a few seconds...and then promptly peeled out of her garage.  
  
Seras made her was easily through the rolling hills of the Hellsing residence and more than likely   
jumped a few of them in the process seeing as how she was going a healthy ninety the whole time  
Eventually, however they arrived safely at their destination...Alucard wasn't sure just how they got   
there...they cut throgh the woods on more than one occasion and Alucard was sensing a rather  
funny, but not threatening smell about the place.  
  
Seras parked "beemo" and reluctantly dismounted. Alucard got off next and they walked together  
to the door.The place was overall very old looking but not at all decrepit. it was,in fact, very pretty  
in it's old way, but there was nothing remarkabl;e about it other than the size...It was at least three   
stories tall and looked like it could be the building of some city hall or something. They entered and   
were met with a site that only Seras was expecting.  
*****************************************************************  
A/N thanks alot for all the reviews I really appreciate C+C and all..warning..this story might go lime  
or at least get some serious violence and cursing so..I don't give a shit about your age but if you're   
offended by such you might wanna stop reading them. 


	3. Of Blood and Boxes Ch3 Of resteraunts

Of blood and boxes Ch.3  
Joe Casto  
I don't own hellsing, yadda, yadda, yadda....enjoy.  
  
Alucard, being the perfectly orthodox eighteenth century gentleman he was, opened the oak   
door and held it for Seras. However, given the current times and situation he first made   
a brief sweep of the room beforehand using his substantial eyesight for the usual badguys:  
priests, terrosists, tanks, angry men with straightrazors...you get the picture. The first  
thing he noticed, however, was the rather befuddeling weight of the door. It seemed to be   
made of cherry, but upon further experimenttaion, namingly opening the door, he saw just  
how amazingly heavy the door was. It also had an enormous silver cross drilled to the   
outside that was severed in half so that, when the doors were closed, it made a complete   
cross, but when one was opened it looked like....half a cross.  
So, Alucard entered directly behind Seras and crossed the lush burgundy carpet   
to the other side of the area he was on which was slightly higher than the rest of the   
resteraunt...if that's what you'd call it.  
the room was lavishly decorated with black, silver,and various shades of red.   
the overall room was enormous, the size of a small cathedral or a large house, but it's   
most remarkale feature was it's fountain. This fountain was a work of art by anyone's   
eyes, but especially alucard. it's centerpiece was that of a woman, about three times the  
size of anyone in the room, who wasstanding upright, handscrossed on her chest, and   
staring at whoever was looking at her at the time with a feral grin which was baring her   
fangs...she was a vampire. That was indeed amazing but the most interesting...and erotic   
thing about it was the water. There were three man of relative size at the top who were   
all holding huge vases under their arms with this "water" pouring out of them and onto   
their vampiric counterpart.  
however, this "water" wasn't water at all..it was blood. At least it was alot like blood.   
Alucard could, being a vampire, tell the difference quite easily. If it WERE real blood   
his friendly, female counterpart would be on her knees shivering with glee...as would,   
he suspected, about half of th resteraunt. He looked over the balcony and could tell by   
the way the resteraunt patrons moved, that they were also vampires. He also noticed, that  
the resteraunt had gone completely silent.  
Every person in the room was staring directly at Seras, and the manager, who was   
manning the front table, wasn't saying anything.  
Alucard quickly walked over to Seras and tapped her on the soulder, pointing to   
the hellsing badge that was hung around her neck on a silver chain. She had forgone her   
standard uniform, switching it for a slinky black velvet deal. She was, however, wearing  
combat boots over her black stockings, and had forgotten to take off her hellsing pass,  
which was the fear of all vampires anywhere. He briefly removed it because, due to the   
amazing tension of the moment, she had no   
idea what was going on. Alucard's hand, no longer gloved, went dangerously close to Seras'   
throat, which was for her, a unique pleasure center and a habitual home for her hands   
because of all the action it's gotten. From the painful memory of anderson's monk spade   
impaling it to the warm and fuzzy feeling of her Master's lips drawing her last breath as  
a mortal woman, it was the site for many memories for victoria and thus, viciously   
defended against any contact, but for some reason....she didn't feel threatened by   
alucard's gentle caress and went all googley eyed at the contact.  
The tension of the room quickly dissapated as the resteraunt patrons saw that the  
agents weren't there to hunt them down and one by one, went back to their converastion   
and eating. The Manager quickly smiled at the couple and curteously showed them to their   
seats.  
Alucard ast down on the black velvet seat of the mahogany finished chair and Seras  
did likewise. Alucard was completely befuddled for the fifth time that century and the   
second time that night. H simply sat there and stared at the table.  
Seras, meanwhile, was thinking she had done somnething wrong. (oh no...what if he's   
antisocial!) she thought(I'm so stupid! I should have asked!) and slammed her fists against  
the table rather harder than she intended...which didn't give an inch. she looked at   
alucard again and saw that he didn't look nervous...just....confused. "anything wrong?"   
she asked him in her best calming voice.  
"Not in particular...I...I just..." Alucard could barely bring him to say what was   
wrong."I have no idea what to do in here." "Oh!" said Seras who was rather relieved to know  
it wasn't her fault. "well...One would probably start be looking at their menu." and   
Alucard's ego dropped by about fifty percent. "oh....thank you." He recalled eating at   
resteraunts a long time ago but he had simply assumed that the entire food-ordering process  
was completely changed from when he'd last been to one.  
Alucard gave his menu a quick goings over to check out the inventory and was once   
again supriced to see that a vast majority of the food serve there was soup and that which  
wasn't was still safe for vampiric consumption. Alucard glanced over his mnu stealily at  
Seras, who was staring back at him. She blushed and went to the long and tedious matter   
of deciding on a food to eat.  
  
**************************************************************  
Hey everyone!!! I'd like some more reviews! thanks to everyone hat's already talked...I'm   
glad you like the story thus far...but where do you think it should go? send me some info   
or whatever at joseph.casto@chartermi.net or just say it in your reviews....I'm curious to   
know what you think. But so far it's gunna just go and progress where I think it should.   
Ciao and peace out,  
Joseph Casto 


	4. Of Blood And Boxes Ch4 of waiters

ch. 4 Of blood and boxes. Of eating.  
Joe Casto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing once again....actually, Just apply this to all of my   
frikkin stories because I DON'T OWN HELLSING! okay? good. Who thought of this shit   
anyways...it's annoying. So....yadda yadda yadda, enjoy the show....I don't own   
Hellsing...not even a little bit...not even at all...*sniff*  
  
Ch. 4: Of eating.  
  
Alucard stared at his menu with great interest. In all of his thousands of years of   
existence he'd never seen anything like it. soup, steak, lots of drinks, more soup...all   
made of blood. It's one thing to be safe for vampiric consumption....a vampire can eat damn  
near anything, but it's another to actually be food for a vampre. Alucard stared at the   
soup selection and he decided on the standard "soup", and wine....it had been a while   
since he'd had wine. He recalled the last time he'd had it.  
As a vampire, everthing needs to be an experience. If you live forever, and you only  
cherish the big things, your life's going to be pretty boring and your eternal exisetnce   
shall be nothing but an endless hell of nothing. He decided a while ago that that's the   
reason Vampires are so sensitive, they feel everything much more than a human, and thus   
every experience can be more entertaining. for instance, wine is just a drink to most   
humans. There are a few, however, that can appreciate it more than most. Still, even these  
few are only somewhat acquainted with thw wine itsself. A vampire....when it tastes   
wine...it can smell the vinyard, feel the tension of the age and taste the warmpth of the   
sun upon it's leaves...that is the difference in sense between a human and a no life king.  
That is, of course, but a small example of the higher senses of the nosferatu.   
Another for instance is the fact that, despite his deep reveree he picked up on a third   
heartbeat approaching. He looked up from his menu to see a termbeling young man in the   
resteraunt's uniform.  
"uhm...he...hello!" said the young man. he was obviously human and not very good   
looking at that. Even he, who was scared out of his wits was still nasty enough to take a   
quick glance at Alucard's partner's 'assets". This did not go unnoticed by either party and,  
needless to say, did not please the no life king. Thus, as a small prank, he let a bit of   
magic slither out of his sleeve and onto the table.  
This magic, as do most of hs smaller spells, took the form of a thin tendril. It   
slithered onto the table and under a napkin, and went unnoticed by and of the three   
involved. Alucard decided to have a bit of fun and kept careful control of the 'snake'   
while ordering his meal. he had it go down the side of the table opposite to that which the  
young man was standing at and made it go under the table and out the other side.  
Rich didn't ask to be a waiter. He was simply a student at the London college of   
engineering and happened to work at a stylish resteraunt for vampires. He had no idea why,   
but he had been called upon to wait on what was quite possibly the largest mark of his   
serving career. This "Alucard" was supposed to be the most powerful vampire in the world,   
and Rich was completely new to the job. Unfortunately, the manager had made him do the   
waiting, as their table was in his desegnated section, and Rich wouldn't let anything stop   
him......especially after he laid eyes on the vampire lord's company.  
5'9", Red eyes, strawberry blonde hair......she was perfect. this was of course   
leaving out her like 54" bust and thin waist. He took an innocent glance and began to take   
the couple's orders. "he....hello." he said as he approached the table. He added in a   
stutter so as to seem small and timid. He found it gave the coustomer's egos a boost when  
they thought they scared him. The nosferatu ordered two soups, and two glasses of wine;   
red of course. Dave then suddenly noticed a small...almost...airy feeling at the bottom of   
his leg and he looked down to see what the problem was. He saw nothing immediately the   
matter except for the fact that a small, black string was attached to his shoe.  
He didn't bother reaching down to grab it, he did suppose it would give him a   
chance to see up the hottie's skirt, but he thought better of it. one does not ,after all,   
mess around with the date of a no life king. He bid them adeau and turned on his heel, a   
signature move of his, and started to walk away. He felt a small sneaking sensation on his   
leg, and contunued walking, but averting his course to the bathroom so he could investigate.  
he then felt a breeze on his genitals, which could only be causd by his fly coming unzipped.  
He looked down to see what the deal was, and met eye to eye with a black dog, who seemed   
to be made of smoke, staring right back at him. It's not everyday one is on this situation,  
so he just stood there for a bit. The dog seemed to grin at him and then it did an about   
face, and bit into a table ten feet away.  
Meanwhile Alucard leaned back in his chair and cackled like a madman. He had been   
watchind with interest as his minor farmilliar had burst out of the waiter's pants like   
some berserk and twinsted version of his member and stared him in the face. Alucard then   
had it dive dackward and bite onto some woman's table who'd stared at him meanly earlier.   
The beast dissappeared in a thin wave of mist and left the man there to collapse on his   
knees and wonder about what he'd done whrng and why he'd gone commando that day.  
Seras giggled demurely and covered her sharp, pearly teeth with one of her hands   
in a most elegant fashion as she watched the pervert get off the groung and dive into the   
kitchen. then she sat back in her seat to chat with the master.  
*************************************************************************************  
see? I TOLD you it would get worse! but I really liked this chapter. I hope you did too.   
anyways...uhm...review and tell me what I'm doing wrong. I love to hear from you guys and I  
really like people telling me about how they like or dislike my stories. please do! see ya  
next time on of blood and boxes. also...i think it's kinda nifth but I'd like to get some   
e-mails telling me..or suggesting rather , where i should take the story. I'd like some   
opinions and such so write me! I'll tell ya when I decide I want you to stop. lol. ciao.  
oh...I''m joseph.casto@chartermi.net have fun. 


	5. Of Blood And Boxes Ch5 of devine convers...

Of Blood and boxes  
ch.5: of devine conversation.  
Joe Casto  
  
disclaimer........why? I dunn ownz dis.....good enough.  
  
Alucard sat forward in his chair, obviously enthralled in conversation. Seras,  
in an attempt to make him feel less old, started talking about guns and was asking   
him about the various ones around his room. Apparently, he was very proud of his   
colection and all of them were custom models of one sort or another. she also leaned  
forward and held her hand as if she was firing a pistol. she imagined the power   
coursing down her arm's skeletal structure as the bullet launched out of it's pretty   
little casing at above sonic speeds. That was always one of Seras' major peeves.   
She missed power. And going out. the one thing in the world that made her angrier   
than rapists was those prissy little hypocrytic cunts that dared to say they like   
"sensitive guys". she appreciates a little sensitivity now and then. she always had,   
but she just couldn't STAND those worthless hoes who'd talk about what a great guy   
her boyfriend was and then start drooling at the next thing with two legs and a   
sixpack. she really did like sensitive guys...and above all, she liked them powerful.  
Not strong, per-se, but powerful, really powerful. she dated the fat kid in   
class in high school. she was always the brainy one who'd look nice if she'd take her   
glases off and use some hair spray....but she was still "uncool" enough that the   
football guys wouldn't date her. So, she went with the fat guy. he wasn't ugly, he   
wasn't mean, he only got angry when she diserved it, and didn't stay there for long,   
and he was always great to talk to. He never wanted more, and he was always happy   
with her. But she grew tired of that. they might be strong, but they lacked seriously   
in the prescence department and she wanted higher expectations from others. so she   
moved up when she moved elsewhere. she got contacts and a hair cut, she used expensive  
hair products and makeup to make her better looking, but she had overshot.  
she soon came to find that the preps and jocks were popular, true. but she   
needed the kind of person who'd walk into a room and be noticed by everyone. Even if   
they weren't friends with everyone. They're few and far-between, but she always found   
her man.  
Alucard, meanwhile, was looking nonchalantly at the door and watching very   
carefully the moves of the young man who'd just walked in. He was about 6'5" with long  
blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. His eyes were a hauntingly beautiful green, and   
he bowed very low to the manager as he came to talk to him. The most interesting thing  
about him was the tietack he was wearing. He bore the symbol on the Iscariot agency   
and was carrying a bible in one hand and a cross in the other. It was about six inches  
tall, three inches wide, and looked as though it could fold out or something of the   
like. It was also made of silver, which merrited attention, but he was still   
enraptured with his lovely companion.  
Alucard gazed back to Seras, only to find her deep in thought. She sat forward  
in her seat with her elbows on the table and she was staring at some intricate   
stonework on a nearby marble column. Alucard took in her red hair and figure once   
more. Her figure, though thin had it's assets beautifully displayed by the pose in   
which she was sitting. He maneally slapped himself for being such a pervert. 'she's   
just doing this to be nice', he thought. but he still couldn't help but to wonder what  
she was thinking.  
Seras thought about her opinion of men and how alucard stacked up. for a lack   
of better words, he was off the charts. he was powerful, handsome, commanding, he   
certainly had the presence, and he was intelligent enough....but...he didn't quite   
meet up to her standards on sensitivity. He was a bit brutish, and he had a bad sense   
of humor...but all in all he was a good guy...er...master. That was another thing.   
She wasn't thinking of him as a master anymore. she thought of him as her superior,   
but on the same overall level as her. If only she could ask him how to use her powers   
she could be a good contribution to the team. She wouldn't feel weak anymore like she   
had since the cheddar incident.  
About that time their food arrived. It was carried by a female human this   
time and she scurried out and placed it on the table quickly. as though she was scared  
of growing a monsterous black member for some reason.....  
********************************************************************  
hey everybody! uhm...love ya! tell me what I'm doing wrong....I'm trying to makle the   
chapters longer...Am I suceeding? please R+R thanks. Joe Casto 


	6. Of Blood And Boxes Ch6 of red spray

OF Blood and boxes ch.6 of Paladins.  
  
Joe Casto  
  
Disclaimer: uhm yeah.  
  
Alucard was staring at the food in front of him with a look of intense scrutiny. IF you've   
  
ever seen a small child look at something they were were going to eat, but probably shouldn't have,   
  
that's what it was. 'let me see...' Alucard thought, 'I'm a person of power eating at a public place.  
  
..I might not want to eat this.' Then, He thought of the fact that he was a vampire and didn't need   
  
to worry about silly human poisons. "Why even bother with it?" he said aloud.  
  
"What?" asked Seras. She had been chowing down on her soup...if that's even possible. She   
  
thought about it for about thirty seconds and then she was afraid her head would explode so she   
  
stopped."sorry...what did you say?" she clarified.She looked at Alucard who way playing with his   
  
soup.  
  
"oh..nothing. I was just thinking about getting killed." said Alucard. He quickly realized   
  
his mistake. Not ONLY did he say what was on his mind but he also said something nonplussing to his   
  
lovely comrade. He beat himself up again for being so quick of tounge. He stole a glance at Seras   
  
and noticed that she was still sitting there smiling at him. 'I must've not messed up that bad.'   
  
he thought.  
  
Seras listened to Alucard's comment with intrest. She thought about it for a second and   
  
realized that he COULDN't die after a second. she poked him in the nose and giggled.   
  
"you're......silly" she said. And laughed some more.  
  
And that was the icebreaker. From there on Seras and Alucard spoke freely. Seras disclosed   
  
her obsession with blood and Alucard said it was natural. Seras said she had trouble sleeping alne   
  
in a coffin and Alucard went on a rant about newbies and how they needed to have their hands held   
  
constantly....and so on and so forth.  
  
"Well....." Seras tilted slightly in her chair and leaned in towards Alucard, Winking and   
  
whispering in as blatantly sexual a voice as she could muster."Maybe I like to have someone to hold  
  
my hand at night." she whispered. "I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me." and she left for the   
  
bathroom, leaving Alucard in a pathetic state of mental dissarray.  
  
'but......but..' alucard thought. He wore a goofy grin the whole time and stared at the wall.  
  
'why?' he thought. he decided that Seras might actually be attracted to him. He then mentally   
  
searched through his crusty tomes of mental information for his chapter on flirting. He remembered   
  
in early eighteen hundreds europe when he used to be a regular lady-killer. And not literally. He'd   
  
meet some desperate woman and show her a great night and then she's go home happy and he'd be less   
  
bored. He very seldom killed women...except when the situation called for it. he snapped out of his   
  
revere at the feeling of being sprayed with vampire blood.  
  
He snapped his head to the right and saw that one of the vampires from the table beside him   
  
had been....whacked. The Priest from earlier was just assembeling his cross.he held it by the long   
  
part and moved the cross forward and backwards quickly. a small spike came out of either side of the  
  
cross. He then flicked his wrist forward and the base elongated and a blade came out of the top.  
  
The overall weapon looked rather like a pickaxe and Alucard was suprised with the proficency with   
  
which it was done.  
  
The priest swiftly disposed of three more vampires by bopping them on the head with the   
  
sharp points of his weapon. They fell limp to the floor and spasmed slightly. This informed Alucard   
  
that he was using blessed silver alongside magic, which is how he disposed of the first one.   
  
Alucard watched in sickenening fascination as he killed several more. He was alarmed by   
  
gunshots coming from the door. Some of the more perceptive Vampires had taken for the door and were   
  
being slaughtered by men at the door with silver AK-47s. He turned back to the priest where he'd killed   
  
another four. Two of the casualties had bleeding footmarks in their chests andthe other two were   
  
stapeled to a wall. Alucard had never seen anything like this...it was incredible.He thought as  
  
the priest jumped the twenty feet into the air to reach the third balcony. Alucard lost sight of him   
  
but he could hear the screaming coming from where he was. Seras ran out of the bathroom and Alucard  
  
drew his gun. He stared at Seras, who'd been in the bathroom for all of ten seconds and said:"run." 


	7. Of Blood And Boxes Ch7 of gunfights

Of Blood and Boxes Ch.7. Of Gunfights.  
Joe Casto Disclaimer: WHY?! Yeah, you heard me. If you want a disclaimer...then go get it!  
Alucard cocked his Jackal and started for the door. Normally, he'd of gone straight for the challenge, but this time he decided to be the hero.  
He aimed his gun, simultaneously flipping over a table and ducking the last three shots of the right door-man's first clip. He aimed straight and true, and fired. His bullet hit the mark with utter perfection, as was expected of an expert shooter. He smiled with meek satisfaction as the chain barring the door shattered and the doors flew open, despite their alarming weight. The foolish humans guarding the door turned around to see what had happened. This was quite foolish. He'd covered fifty feet in the last ten seconds and had ten to go. He leaped once again and planted his combat boot into the righty's face. He twisted his foot and flicked his boot out, breaking his neck and busting his spinal column in one fluid motion. His blood lust was getting stronger in the presence of such grotesque human beings. He planted his foot on the wall and shoved off towards the putz on the left side of the door.  
He wasn't surprised to see lefty raise his weapon, but he was surprise that he got shot at. As he dove forward, lefty blasted three shots past Alucard's head, hitting nothing but air and the wall behind him. By that time the barrel was behind our vampiric friend's head. Alucard clothes lined lefty and put him in a standing head-lock. He then proceeded to sink his fangs into the tender flesh of his neck.  
Everything was red to Seras. She vaguely saw Alucard's acrobatic stunt, and she was still about t scream. She then proceeded to draw her weapon and rush into battle.  
She aimed at the closest foe, which had, surprisingly, eluded Alucard and fired two shots at his head. She saw every detail of the impact, including the splatter of head cheese on the wall. It was then that she realized she'd just killed a human. That was her first human kill. All of the others up to that point had been FREAKs or vampires. She collapsed to her knees in despair and could almost feel Alucard looking down at her and saying "typical." She glanced up just in time to see her master bite.  
"asiwalkthroughthevalleyintheshadowofdeathishallfearnoevil...for the LORD IS WITH ME!" Phayde finished his seventeenth attack. He'd made seventeen, and seventeen had hit. One had nicked, but it had been foolish of him anyways. Of the seventeen there'd been seventeen casualties. 'What an unlucky number.' He thought absentmindedly. "The only good odd number is three, of course" he said in a matter of fact tone to no-one in particular. "And THAT'S because of.the father (whack)..the son (whack)..and the Holy Ghost (whack). That and the three wise men, and some say the star was accompanied by two others." He looked at the corpses around him. "Now, isn't that interesting?" he turned around, mumbled a few words in Latin, and held his arm out and a blast of blue light came out and killed everything for a hundred feet in a five-by-five circle. "Poor, poor infidels."  
Alucard let go of his victim, he was seeing red and everything seemed so much.darker in a good way. He watched his victim flop to the floor and smiled. This would be a good night, he thought with a smile.  
He then did one of the few things he didn't like to do in a gunfight. He totally defied gravity. Father Johnson, David, and Luther were expecting just another night of slaughter. The last three bars he'd hit were all great, he'd never taken even one hit. He'd stood up when Phayde had started his attack, and had taken down three of the estimated one-hundred-fifty occupants. This wasn't too bad, but he'd wished he'd gotten a few more before he'd gone for the big fish. He caught eye of Alucard as he drained the last of the life from his victim. Johnson watched in sick fascination as his brother fell to the ground with a definite thud. He whistled for the other two priests, who promptly turned towards their fellow father. Johnson pointed to Alucard and drew his spades. He usually carried ten on each side of his coat, not having the ability to produce them like Anderson. He drew four in each hand, his comrades doing the same. Then he cast them at his evil foe. It was standard procedure, and it was something he'd seen a million times before, except one minor detail. The vermin he'd just cast into the depths of hell was still standing.he quickly replayed the scene in his head, and realized he'd made a terrible mistake. Alucard grinned slightly as his hat brim touched the ground. His body was horizontal to the floor, and he was bent at the knees. He watched the spades soar harmlessly over his face, and then stood back up. He stepped forward three paces and impaled father Johnson on his gun. He then pulled the trigger, blowing father Luther into oblivion. He withdrew his hand, which was miraculously clean, and blew Father David's head off. He turned around, having disposed of all the first priest's obvious underlings, and walked toward the spot where he'd seen him jump.  
He was just about to do so himself when he heard a sickening sucking, and crunching noise. It sounded like a giant octopus was beating the shit out of a tree. He turned around and noticed that the formerly decapitated father David was now quite alright, except for his hair, which was bad beforehand. He also noticed that the hole in father Johnson's stomach was healed. "Fucking regenerator dogs." He spouted with annoyance to no one in particular. He squared off to the priests and put his gun in an imaginary holster on his right hip. He took a wide stance and glared at each one, somewhat grateful that Luther was kind enough to remain dead, and formulated a plan. He took n the ceiling, walls, and windows in the area. The only one in the room was about twenty feet in the air, and diagonally to his right. That and it was stained glass. Seras has been damn near about to cream her jeans when Alucard broke his beautiful, long, hard teeth away from lefty's neck as if he'd just gotten done with some sort of twisted kiss. She glanced at his corpse and thought a little about how handsome he used to be and Alucard sucking his neck. She might've scolded herself if she hadn't seen Alucard kill three priests in about two seconds. She watched his slim form travel to the center of the room and look up when she too heard the disgusting sound the regenerating priests made. She stood up just in time to see Father David's head pop out of his neck like a Jack-in-the-box. Alucard now looked like some sort of twisted villain from a Western that had a quarrel with the local church. She smiled at the somewhat comical quality of the scene and boosted herself up to sit on a rail that was surrounding the large, circular center of the room.  
It was such a cool scene that she almost didn't notice the large, blonde boy with the hauntingly beautiful green eyes sneaking up behind her with the garrote wire. 


	8. Of Blood and Boxes Ch8 of Draws

Of Blood and Boxes Ch. 8 Of draws I am SORRY AS HELL about it taking so long for this F@*^(^^(*^(^()^$@$^($^@)^$)*(&@$%)*%$)*@&%$)*%@)*$@*%$*)&@%$*) chapter to come out. I was on a "vacation"..yeah...it sucked btwfyilol..okay. And I need to lay off da octane. Disclaimer: I, Joseph Casto of shitland Michigan, hope and implore that no one shall take offence to the content of my stories or the use of characters that I DO NOT OWN.  
Thank you  
Alucard was staring at various points of Father David's anatomy. Father Johnson was off to his left and he could barely hear the soft thud of Gucci-shoe on carpet about fifty feet behind him and to his left. Father Johnson looked up to whatever was going on behind him and He took this opportunity to strike.  
He whipped his gun from its imaginary holster and made a beeline for Father David. He shot four times and punted, then turning in midair, kicking the other guy square in the chest. The other guy flew through the air and crashed into a wall. Alucard heard the enormous crash he'd been expecting and then headed for the priest who was getting acquainted with the wall.  
'Oh...I got her now' thought Phayde. He proceeded towards her as quietly as he could, his shoes making soft thuds, despite his efforts. He drew his wire from his right sleeve. He then pounced, attempting to push his chest against Sera's Back to keep her from wriggling, but to his surprise, before he could reach her, she swung under the rail and shot him in the kneecaps. He fell, completely forgetting about his wire. He also soon found he was in a great deal of pain.  
Seras had only noticed him because of the hardwood floor. Two loud thunks let her know someone was behind her and approaching rapidly. She waited until she thought he was about to spring off, which was what she knew he would do. That's just the way one uses garrote wire. At that point she did a simple maneuver from one of the Gymnastics classes her mom made her take as a kid. She swung under the bar and shot out his kneecaps while he was in mid-air. He, of course, fell. She then continued her swing and stood up, adjusting her dress, and watching her nearly helpless target wiggle around on the floor towards a funny-looking silver cross he'd dropped. She walked over and got to it first, tucking it into her thigh holster, and turned back to her victim, who was apparently human because he wasn't regenerating, and he was screaming curses and bible verses at her, as well as making a feeble attempt to stand up. She approached him quickly, grabbing his head by a lock of golden hair, which made a wonderful handle, and torqued his head up, while stepping on his left hand with her needle heel. He screamed and flailed his right arm, trying to hit her, but failed, instead only making himself look like a fish that was being cooked alive. She wrenched his head even further up, causing the bones in the back of his hand to break, and was about to ask him something when she heard the first of Alucard's shots. She could tell they were his as his was the only one loud enough to make paintings fall off the walls. She watched the fight unfold in utter fascination, enthralled with the power and majesty of a level five vampire. Alucard ran at the priest on his right, blowing off his arms and legs as he went. The Priest had pulled out another one of those odd crosses, but with his arms gone, it didn't really help much. Alucard, much to her surprise, kept running at the first priest, and kicked him in the air as he fell down because of his lack of legs the Priest soared through the air and crashed through the only window in the room. He used the momentum from his first kick to twist around and launch a horse kick at the second priest, who was sent screaming towards the wall behind him. She stared as Alucard approached him, tearing a sharp chink of a leg off of one of the mahogany chairs, and an entire leg off of another. He threw the wooden stake at the priest, impaling him and causing him to be pinned to the wall. Alucard then picked up the cross the first one had dropped. He undid the cross as he'd seen Phayde do it, and continued to approach his opponent.  
About that time, Seras' target had just torn his hand out from under her heel, leaving half of his hand behind. Seras Picked Him up by the hair and slammed him, face-first into the pole she'd been sitting on. He dropped his hand again and she stomped on it again, much to his dismay. She slammed his face into the bar a few more times and asked him to his bloody, mutilated face "What are you doing here?" He replied with a garbled mix of Latin and English prayers. She got off of his hand.If you could call it that, and picked him up, in an oddly humane action, and sat him down on the bar, supporting him as he stared blankly in the direction he was facing, which was away from her. His right hand, though intact, did nothing but twitch. She concluded, correctly, that he was no longer a threat to her, and leaned against the bar beside him. She looked up at his blood covered face and leaned towards him. "I...I'm sorry." She said with all the voice she could muster. He was a handsome man before she'd beaten the shit out of him. 'Oh well.' She thought. 'I WAS a cop.' she thought with a smile. She looked over to Alucard and took a deep breath through her nose and collapsed on her knees and shuddered. Alucard approached his target, appraising him as he tried to pull the stake out of his stomach. He looked at his feet, normal. He looked at his abdomen, normal. He stared at the hole in his chest. It was bleeding. He stared at his face. Something wasn't right. He came forward and pushed the Priest's upper lip up and stared at his mouth. He had fangs. "What is a monster doing working with Iscariot?" he asked, an air of amusement in his voice. The priest spit at him." MONSTER? I AM NO MONSTER! I HAVE REDEEMED MYSELF IN THE EYES OF GOD!!!!! I have let him come into my soul and saturate this body which was previously devoted to SI" Alucard hit him on top of the head with one of the sides of the pickaxe/cross. Father Johnson went limp and was dead. Alucard turned over to Seras and caught the strongest whiff of blood he'd ever encountered. His pupils dilated, his fangs extended to fullest, he felt compelled to go towards the comatose boy sitting on the rail. He resisted and went for Seras instead. She was holding herself up on the bar and Breathing heavily. Her face was flushed and her chest, from what Alucard could see of it, was a pale pink. It was heaving in and out due to her increased breathing. She let out a whimper and fell to the floor, curling up into a ball. Alucard Stared at her for a moment and realized she was in the deepest state of bloodlust he'd ever seen. If the scent of blood could have that strong of an effect on him, imagine what it would do to a novice? He hopped the rail and looked t the boy's face. With a vague sense of horror he realized that it was the same boy who'd killed almost all of the Vampires. It was the boy with the haunting green eyes. He reached into his inner shirt pocket and pulled his Wallet. It had all of his information in it and an Iscariot access card. His Name was Phayeduel. That's all it said, there was no driver's license, just a credit card, an access card, and a picture of himself. Alucard Thought about the situation and figured out that Seras had just taken down a level three threat. That was..substantial. Amazing even, perhaps. He looked down to the moaning, squirming lump on the floor and said "good girl Seras, Masterfully done." He shot Phayde in the head, Picked up Seras, and walked through the open door. So.what did you think? I WANT MORE REVIEWS! Please? I'm not gunna threaten you that I won't write any more or anything, but I'd like some more.please? I appreciate the comments and criticism of you who HAVE reviewed and thanks for reading, those who haven't. I'm sort of out of Ideas, so I welcome you all to help me think of shit to do to these two. Thanks Joe. 


	9. Of Blood And Boxes Ch9 of car chases

Of Blood and Boxes Ch.9  
Joe Casto ...if you want a decent disclaimer, look at the last Chapter. I used all my batteries on that one.  
Alucard looked around cautiously. It wasn't as if he couldn't handle any threat thrown at him, but it's still an annoyance to be stabbed in the kidney when one is holding such very precious cargo. He looked to the right and saw nothing but a bloody dent where the priest he'd just kicked through the window had landed.  
He took a final glance around, surveying the area for moving threats, and saw none. He heard some sirens, but other than that, the coast was clear. Alucard walked to Seras' bike and laid her down on it.  
He surveyed her for damage. There were some minor scrapes and such, but she was fine overall. It appeared that the rest was just blood from her rather brutal battle with Phayde. 'As a matter of fact' he helped himself to another look. 'She's very fine.' He stared at her face. She was just starting to come around and she looked rather like a kitten with her big, red eyes opening slowly, blinking every few seconds. Her scent was absolutely intoxicating. It was..warm, and somehow comforting. Alucard leaned in towards Seras, his eyes slowly drooping, and pressed his lips against hers. He stood there for several seconds and waited. Sure enough, he soon felt her pushing. Not in resistance to his actions, but in response to them. It was like a silent agreement had passed betwixt the two of them, securing that this was a sacred moment, which was not to be rushed. Alucard tilted his head to spare them both the discomfort of having their noses crushed. Alucard thought to Seras. Seras laid there for a moment, thinking, and nodded slowly into Alucard's lips.  
Alucard let go of Seras' lips and noticed just how close those damned sirens were. He stared up the road for a moment and thought of an escape route that included Seras' bike. He thought of a rather ingenious one which involved blowing the shit out of about fifty Hellsing Regulations and quite a few police officers. He turned around to his companion and was rather taken aback at the fact that she was topless. Seras balled up her dress and tossed it behind her, towards Alucard. He caught it and sat it on the bike. She swiftly mounted a pair of skin-tight black leather pants and a crimson tank top, both of which were stored in a compartment under her seat. She was pulling her hellsing badge out of her shirt when she realized, much to her absolute horror, that those sirens were not the usual, English sirens she was used to. They were Iscariot sirens. She'd been taught in basic training to listen for those and leave the premesis if she ever heard them. She looked at Alucard, who was smiling like all bloody Buddha, and judged that he'd come to the same conclusion. "Ready to Dance, Seras?!" He asked in his maniacal, half giddy voice he always uses before a gunfight. "Dance?" asked Seras, grinning slightly, "I, personally, prefer to dance at high speeds." She winked at Alucard and mounted Beemo, starting the engine and revving it twice, glancing at Alucard expectantly as she did so. Alucard picked up in the hint and mounted as well, sitting behind Seras. He wrapped his arms around her and locked his hands together. Seras leaned forward and shot off into the night with Alucard. Alucard looked behind him and saw the lights of Iscariot nearing. One car passed the resteraunt and continued, and two stopped. He looked up to Sreas and said "it appears that we have company Police girl." Seras looked behind her and noticed that their lights were different, as well as their sirens. Instead of red and blue, they were just white that grew and lessened in intensity. She also noticed the cross hood ornament and the tinted bulletproof windshield. She turned back to the road and sped up, realizing that they could shoot out her back wheel. Alucard spun around in his seat, so that he sould see behind them better. He placed one foot on one side of the back wheel and one on the other, pushing back so that he and Seras were back to back. He pulled out both of his guns and waited. Samuel McHennis never thought he'd have to worry about car chases. He had no Idea what he was getting into when he signed up for the Iscariot secret police. Instead of chasing after his enemies, he was th type who'd prefer to settle it out over a cup of coffee and maybe a cake. He had a round, happy face which was currently contorted with the effort of keeping up with this tripped-out motorcycle on these windy English back roads. He Sped up to catch the motorcycle and gave the que for the swat-members to attack. Alucard smiled as the first head pulled out of the car. It wasn't pulled out long because Alucard blew it to pieces. He shot the glass in front of th driver to make it difficult for him to see. The second head pulled out, followed by a hand. Alucard shot the man's arm off so that the sin went flying, but it was caught by the guy in the seat behind the second head. Alucard blew his arm off too. This continued for quite awhile, until there was a sharp right turn in the road and he could shoot the driver in the face. Face shots take a bit to recover from, and the car slowed down considerably. It was soon out of sight. He once again slid into the pseudo-typical position for a secondary rider on one cycle and scooted close to Seras. He placed his weapons back into his coat and wrapped his arms around her waist. He sat there for several moments and his head, in-spite of itself moved sever inches forward, so as to better take in the beautiful scent of Seras' hair. Seras Cranked the Gas when she heard the thudding impact of Alucard's bullet into the face of the driver behind her. She sped up considerably and, after awhile, Leaned back into the warm embrace of her counterpart, trying t figure out where she was going. HEY! Thanks for the reviews.I'm serious about telling me where to go. I might not listen to you, but I would like some input. Ciao. 


	10. Of Blood And Boxes Ch10 of Potential Mat...

Of Blood and Boxes Ch10  
  
Of Potential Mates  
  
Joe Casto  
  
Uhm..I don't own Hellsing.  
  
Integra stared blankly out the window of her second story office. It had been several months since her release from prison and she still hadn't fully recovered. Alucard had had a chat with the guards and judge, thus allowing her to be released from prison for the remainder of her trial. She had been convicted as innocent, the incident at the tower of London being dismissed as a terrorist act.  
She gazed over the premises with glazed eyes, recalling when she had shot the younger and dumber of the two Valentine Brothers in the head five times, and how he had dissipated into a ball of flame. She sensed footsteps on her doormat. She turned around, taking in the blue tinge the moon gave to her office. She placed her hand on the Pistol she kept under her large, cherry desk. "Come in" she ordered with a practiced air of superiority that would not falter, even in the face of death itself.  
The door opened slowly, letting in light from the hallway. Integra let her eyes focus on the black profile of her visitor, allowing herself to wonder who this unfamiliar shadow was. It was tall, thin, and gorgeous. Thee shadow moved with grace and elegance, never wasting a movement. It seemed strong, but soft at the same time. One could easily tell it was not a soldier or a fighter. It didn't move right for that. It was followed by Walter, who blocked the shadow of its waist and lower body with his lower arm and legs. He shut the door and escorted the new face to her seat. It was female.  
It was also gorgeous. Instead of the chisel-grit features of stress and responsibility Integra was used to, It was smooth. Integra had always thought she was ugly. She at one time had an adolescent obsession with Alucard, but any remainders of that was thrown to the winds as he and Seras walked to the door together. She had wanted to perhaps marry him one day, but that was years ago. He was a vampire, anyways. The thing she was raised to hate. Though..it might not be that bad to be a vampire and live forever. Or perhaps have a threesome someday between her, her lover, and Alucard.or even a foursome if Seras was included.  
She slapped herself mentally for such thoughts about an employee, and realized that her new "office professional" was telling her about herself. She had just then arrived from Greenwich. Hr voice was smooth, cool, and commanding. She was like a feminine version of Integra, and she had perfected the kind of aura that Integra had always wished for. Instead of yelling and giving orders, she could simply suggest something politely and get it done. Integra took in her form. She had a thin waist, sizeable breasts, and not overly defined hips. She was, for lack of a better word, perfect. The woman stood to shake hands with Integral, and she noticed a large scar on her neck, and finally got a glimpse of her entire face. It was oval- shaped and smooth. Her eyes were an airy, thin shade of blue, and she had long, curly, silky blonde hair. She flipped her hair as she said her name, "Elizabeth Thomas". Her silky voice resonated throughout the room and echoed back to Integra. She smiled sweetly and bowed slightly to Integra. Integra bowed as well and walked around the desk, still holding hands and smiling at Elizabeth. "Walter, have you given Elizabeth a tour yet?" she asked, glancing briefly at Walter before looking back to Elizabeth. "Uhm..not yet, mi'lady." He replied, wondering if this was a good idea or not. He stared at Integra as she continued to stare at his niece. She was about Integre's age and he had thought it would be a good idea to get her a friend and cut down on her workload at the same time. He had spoken to his Brother, who had mentioned Liz. He referred to her as Elizabeth, but Liz was what her friends all called her.  
"Well, then. I'll just give you the tour myself, shall I?" she asked, glancing briefly again at Walter." Uhm..alright mi'lady." He said, Glancing briefly at Elizabeth, who broke her gaze with Integra only for a moment to look and wink at her uncle. "I suppose I should start with the main hall and work out, ending with your room, which is right next to mine. Isn't that Right Walter?" asked Integral while glaring daggers at Walter. "Uhm...of course, mi'lady." He replied, watching the two of them walk from the room, arm-in-arm. He wondered if it was good that he brought Integra a potential mate. This was one small complication which he had forgotten to consider when thinking of a decent secretary. "oh well." He sighed, and left to ready the bedroom beside Integra's, other than his. Hmm...This was way short. Sorry about the spacing and stuff, just switched to word and it's being pissy. Uh.review please. Ciao. 


	11. Of Blood And Boxes Ch11 of Bedtimes

Of Blood and Boxes ch.11 Of Bedtimes. Joe Casto  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing. I don't. Really..yeah.  
  
Seras pulled into the dark Hellsing driveway, hauling ass as fast as she could while trying not to go practically comatose from leaning into Alucard's warm, soft, smooth body. She thought to herself about how this is the best ride she's ever taken ever, and slid even further back into her seat than she already was, if that was physically possible. She ground her lower back into Alucard's pelvis, hauling a hard left into her garage.  
  
Alucard held Seras closer, hugging her to his body and leaning right so she could easily make the turn onto the Hellsing premises. He thought briefly to himself about how this was his first ride on a motorcycle, and that he should ride more often with Seras.  
  
He then Considered the context of ride.perhaps he should not ride in the automubole sense, but Seras should ride in the sexual sense.He grinned at his witty pun and stole a glance at Seras as she threw her leg over the seat.  
  
He dismounted the bike with ease and held Seras' things for her as she took her belongings from the bike. She Shut the box under her seat, and then, as an afterthought, opened it again and took out a sawed-off shotgun and holster.  
  
She kneeled beside the bike, almost totally absolved in what she was doing. She Fastened the holster to her bike, right in front of where her leg would go if she were riding it. She Stood up, dusted herself off, and turned to her date.  
  
Alucard smiled patiently and tucked her stuff under his right arm, so that he could better offer Seras his elbow.  
  
She took it and grinned like a schoolgirl. She didn't like to ever think of herself as a giddy person, but she did admit that she loved it when Alucard, who she'd thought of as so macho before, did something so polite as to offer her his arm. She took it without qualms and hugged it tight to herself leaning her head in his shoulder.  
  
They walked back to the Mansion without incident. Alucard didn't even drop any of Seras' stuff, which is always good. It was as if the night had been a dream..all except the gunfight and car chase. The only thing left was basically to get to their respective rooms.assuming that was where they were going.  
  
Alucard opened the door for Seras, and continued opening doors for her all the way to their hallway. He thought rather heavily about what he was going to do once they got to his room. He walked instinctively past Seras's room, and went straight to his door, waving his hand over the beaten, old, handsome oak surface and pushing with his index and middle finger.  
  
The door slid open. It wasn't so much violent as a smooth, balanced motion. It was also surprising that it did this almost of its own accord. Alucard took a whiff of the air inside and sensed something. He pulled out his gun with his left hand and busted into the room.  
  
The various candles that lit the room lit automatically and Alucard heard a scratching noise in the corner of the room. He twisted his head slightly and looked at the noise. Seras' dog, Locke bounded across the room, causing a small ticking noise with his feet.  
  
Seras' dog was more than just a dog. It was more like a small horse. It was a three year old, healthy, male German Sheperd. It was also about four feet tall at it's flank. He was a specially-trained attack dog, which responded to both German and English commands. Though, It was pricey, she supposed that she had a good while to compensate the funds for it. Anywats, Most of the people she fought were Vampires, so he was more of a pet than anything.  
  
Alucard cast a disdainful glance at the damned mutt. Here he was, hoping to make a cup of his absolutely fabulous coffee, and the dog interrupts everything. He thought back to when he was playing with Seras' dog and smiled. Perhaps it wasn't so bad after all.  
  
Then again, Alucard's "playing" was a vital training exercise for the dog. He would teleport to a point, and when the dog approached, he'd teleport to another location. This taught the god to attack multiple targets, and he was getting rather adept at it.  
  
However, it would be a terrible thing to teach the dog to just attack alucard, so, before every training session, Alucard would summon his dog. Though, it was more of a manifestation of his familiar. He did so love dogs after all. He would have his Familiar tell Seras' dog, in dog, that this was a training exercise, and what to do in it. Though Seras didn't believe in this far-fetched training, Alucard had, indeed, spoken to Seras' dog. It had a bit of an ego, but was unwaveringly loyal, curious, and intelligent.  
  
Alucard looked at the dog again and kneeled down so he could pet it easily. He sat Seras' stuff carefully down on the floor and stroked the well- groomed hair of the dog.  
  
Seras smiled at the oddly cute sight and looked around like she had earlier. awww.a boy and his dog. "How cute." She said. She looked once more around the room. It most certainly didn't look like the lair of some terrible monster.  
  
The most noticeable thing about the room was that all of it's walls, including the ceiling and floor was black marble. She suddenly wanted to lay down on the cold-hard floor and just lay there. She loved the cold, She was one of the few people in the castle who didn't have a fireplace that was always lit.  
  
She glanced through the open doorway on the right wall of the room. It, apparently, led to heaven.  
  
Seras stepped the threshold into the room and stared in awe. This room held Alucard's bed and bathroom. His bed, if that's what you'd dare to call it, was a twelve by twelve fool octagonal frame with red silk sheets and a down mattress and pillows. Her head swam with the thought of what all could happen between her and Alucard in that bed. She tore her eyes away from it's silken folds and glanced around the room. It had much the same good- looking guns and such around the walls, all in frames, all regularly spaced.  
  
Alucard noticed that Seras was making her way to his bedroom and contemplated the circumstances. Oh my.perhaps this evening could turn out better than I thought.. He stood and walked away from Locke, who was on his back, his leg twitching, and went to kitchen-type setup in the corned of his main room. He began the process of making his perfect coffee.  
  
Seras Stepped into his bathroom, and grinned naughtily. It was not only a shower, like she had, but it had an enormous bathtub as well. It was the usual black marble motif, and was inset into the floor. It was about the size of a Jacuzzi and looked like it had a bunch of blowers and such. The wall nearest to the bathtub was filled with a plethora of salts, lotions, soaps, shampoos, and conditioners.  
  
She thought about asking Alucard if she could borrow his bathroom for a few days. My goodness, I could spend weeks in here. Especially if I had a little company.. She grinned once again at the thought, and took a moment to examine what could only be a message table, on the other side of the room, beside his huge shower. There were several dozen bottles of lotions and oils on a small rotating rack beside the table.  
  
Alucard smiled at her thought "Seras, you can feel free to.employ my facilities whenever you wish, and, if you do want company, you need but ask." He said mentally to her. He stepped through the wall of the kitchen area and ended up standing right behind her.  
  
Seras gasped at Alucard's message to her, which had taken her completely by surprise. She sighed when he placed his hand on her hip and handed her a coffee. She took a small sip of the coffee, leaning into Alucard as she did so. He was like a huge, muscular, soft wall behind her. She smiled. That had to have been the best Coffee she'd ever had.  
  
Uhm.author's note! How do youn guys like this chapter? I know I didn't do a lot, but this was more of a Character development chapter.and a dialogue chapter. I haven't used too much thus far. I hope you like it. And another thing... like.no one has reviewed at all for the last three chapters...this is frustrating. Very frustrating. Please, please, please review! I need them! Ciao Joe. 


	12. Of Blood And Boxes Ch12 of Coffee

Of Blood and Boxes Ch12 Of Coffee Joe Casto  
  
Disclaimer: This Chapter is rather lemony. That means naughty words and worse thoughts! And worse actions! Really! Please, if you are offended by such, don't read this! This is a warning! And, I do not own Hellsing or any of It's Characters.  
  
Alucard grinned at his beautiful timing in reading the thoughts of his younger counterpart. As much as he hated to admit, he did, indeed, feel for her. He smiled, and turned down the lighting with a simple flick of his wrist.  
  
Seras sipped the coffee, running it over her tongue as though she were trying to absorb it by osmosis. It was the best coffee she'd ever had. It was somewhat salty and black, just like she liked it. "Good coffee" she said, staring up at Alucard and smiling cutely.  
  
Alucard smiled back down at Seras. "Thank you." He said earnestly. He had never made Integra coffee, even though she had needed it many nights. She was a dictator. Not a benevolent dictator in the least. He Took Seras' mug and sat it on the counter behind him.  
  
"Awwww." said Seras, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Her smile turned into a mischievous grin at the teasing sigh. "So, now that we're here, what do you wanna do?" she asked, with a touch of fake curiosity.  
  
Alucard bent his head low towards hers, "I have a few Ideas." He whispered into her lips. He kissed her deeply, although she was upside down, she performed a rather difficult maneuver, that ultimately ended with her facing Alucard on her tiptoes so that he didn't have to bend quite so far. Alucard opened his mouth slightly, testing for some sort of a reaction, and Seras slid her tongue into his open mouth, probing and feeling. It wasn't uncomfortable though, it was a visitor, not an intruder.  
  
He felt the weight of her arms around his neck and responded by setting his hands on her Jean-clad hips. He could feel his senses heightening with every touch, his lust growing with every stroke of her tongue against his. He could feel the individual stitches of her Jeans and sense the blood rushing up and down her legs, through her body as her heart beat increased.  
  
He deepened the kiss and Inserted his tongue as well, moving around in her mouth, stroking hers and entwining it. He broke away from the kiss slowly and stepped back, undoing the buttons on his long, red coat as he went. He let the coat fall to his feet and deftly undid his cravat. He was shirtless in only a few seconds, and looking at Seras expectantly.  
  
Seras watched Alucard undress in awe. He pulled off his undershirt, exposing his ripped upper body. His pectorals were gleaming with a thin shear of sweat. He shook his hair out of his shirt, sending it over his shoulder. She had thought he'd look somewhat unusual under his clothing, but he was more perfect than anything else. From his black leather pants to his long, straight, ebony hair, he was any woman's darkest fantasy come true.  
  
Her eyelids fell and her breathing increased, raising her heart rate even more. She stepped forward and grasped his shoulders, pulling him towards her.  
  
Alucard's eyes widened as he watched Seras. He'd never had quite this effect on a woman of any kind, vampire or not. She was hunched over with her eyes fixed directly on him. She was breathing heavily and sweating, her eyes were dilated and red. She suddenly stood up straight and stepped towards him, as quick as any vampire he'd ever seen.  
  
Suddenly, he found himself in a kiss again, feeling her nails digging into his back. He smiled feraly into the kiss and began to undo Seras' pants. He unbuttoned them, unzipped them, and slid them to the floor, caressing her thighs.  
  
Seras gasped at the sudden contact on her already sensitive body. She closed her eyes and looked upwards, breathing hard. This was exactly as she'd always wanted it. She was just rough with these sorts of things. Alucard was too, but not in a painful way. It was more of his presence than anything. She lifted her arms in the air, so that Alucard could disengage her of her halter top. She grabbed Alucard's shoulders and gently tugged him into the bedroom, maneuvering so that she was pushing him towards his bed.  
  
Alucard grinned once again at the eagerness of his female counterpart. He turned towards her when they reached the edge of his bed, and looked into her eyes. He opened his mouth to ask her the usual questions like "are you sure" and "how do you like it?" but before he could make a sound Seras used her weight to push him into the center of his bed. He got to his knees and scooted over so that Seras could jump onto his bed without hitting him. When she landed, he pounced, straddling her and kissing her face passionately. He once again felt her nails digging into his shoulders.  
  
Seras pusher her pelvis up so Alucard would get off of her. He threw his leg over her and slid aside, undoing his pants. She unhooked her black bra and tossed it aside, covering her chest as an instinct, watching Alucard undress. He did so quickly and without frills. She smiled at him and lay back on the bed, her feet facing Alucard. "Care to do the honors?" she asked, as she motioned to her black lingerie bottom.  
  
Alucard Slid up the bed, his weight resting on his elbows. It was almost as though he was slithering, but Seras didn't mind in the least. He kissed his way up her calves nuzzled her thighs as he approached the offending piece of clothing. Seras giggled as she thought about Alucard blasting it off with his gun or something.  
  
Seras Lifted Alucard's chin so he looked towards her. "You know hon.Search and destroy." She grinned like the Cheshire cat himself and blew him a kiss. Alucard smirked and proceeded to grab the waistband with his teeth. He locked eyes with Seras and slid the piece of clothing down her legs, never breaking eye contact.  
  
Seras' mouth dropped open and stayed that way. She just watched Alucard take her underwear off, and it was the sexiest thing she's ever seen. She arched her back as Alucard removed them from her feet. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Seras was getting ancy. She wanted ass. Now. She threw her leg over Alucard and slowly worked her way down his body, feeling with her pelvis for his member. She placed one hand on his chest and used the other to reach between her legs and grab it, so she could position herself on top of it. She looked down at Alucard with raised eyebrows, looking for consent.  
  
Alucard gave a definite nod, and raised himself into the folds of Seras' vagina. She came down simultaneously, sitting still for a second to get used to the sensation. Alucard lifted his upper body, grabbing Seras' hips with his hands. He then leaned his whole body forward and rose up onto his knees. Seras fell back onto his soft bed. This placed Alucard in the driver's seat.  
  
Seras would have objected, but she supposed that this could be interesting considering Alucard's super human powers. She supported herself on her shoulders and waited for Alucard to make his move.  
  
Alucard bent down and ran his tongue along Seras' jaw. She gasped slightly and licked her lips. He pushed a bit more, watching Seras' reaction. She moaned and pushed her hips forward. He decided it was time to start. She was accustomed to the feeling of having his penis inside her and looked like she was waiting on him to start.  
  
Alucard thrust deeply into Seras, waiting for her to grow accustomed to the sensation. He then pulled out, pushing upwards. Thrust, pull, thrust, and pull. He was using a lot of his concentration to get the timing down exactly. He was also pushing up with his legs so that it caused more friction on Seras' clitoris. He took one hand off of Seras' hip and placed it on her breast.  
  
Seras threw her head back and moaned. She was bucking in time with Alucard's thrusts, back when Alucard thrust, forth when he pulled. This was quickly driving Seras to climax. She opened her mouth and  
  
Alucard Checked Seras for signs of arousal. He knew she was, but he wanted to see how. Her chest and cheeks were flushed. Her back was arched, she was grabbing his sheets with her nails, her head was leaning back and she was gasping and moaning like crazy. Alucard Smiled and continued his business. He lowered his head to her left breast, stimulating her nipple with his teeth and tongue, lapping at its tip.  
  
Seras yelped somewhat and grabbed Alucard's head. She dug her nails into his scalp, pulling his head towards her. Her head thrashed against the silk sheets and her back arched with the pleasure of the moment.  
  
Alucard lifted his head and placed his hand back on her hip. Seras opened her eyes for just a moment with a look of confusion, but Alucard needed all available support for what he was about to do. He leaned back, lifting Seras off of the bed. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Alucard put one hand on her back, and used the other to hold himself up. He then began thrusting quickly, each thrust structured specifically to stimulate her clitoris.  
  
Seras threw her head back and screamed. She was basically not responsive to anything outside of Alucard and herself. She pushed and pulled her hips, trying to go in time with Alucard, but he was going too fast for her. She stopped trying and just hugged herself to her dark lover, pressing his head to her chest.  
  
Alucard smiled as Seras leaned into him. He continued thrusting until Seras began to give out noises that sounded like a cross between a yelp and laughing. She was breathing so hard he was afraid that she might hyperventilate. He leaned back and continued thrusting, pushing her pelvis back as he did so. She arched her back and continued to gasp heavily, moaning on occasion. When she finally leaned back and sighed, totally unresponsive to anything he did, he concluded that she had, indeed, had an orgasm.  
  
He withdrew his penis from her folds and lay down beside her. He smiled, thinking of what a glorious night it would be. Then He kissed Seras on the cheek. "Good morning, police girl." He said, and waited for her to regain consciousness.  
  
YO! How was it? Was it worth waiting for? Send me comments. That's the lemon in the story..was it good? Or perhaps a bit too nasty..*looks at story* AAH! I wrote that? .anyways..yeah. Review. Send me e-mail. Whatever.  
  
Joe Casto  
  
Peace  
  
Out. 


	13. Of Blood And Boxes Ch13 of Afterglow

Of Blood and Boxes Ch.13 Of sleep Joe Casto  
  
Disclaimer :I dunn own Hellsing.  
  
Seras woke up frightened. She had realized, while she was sleeping, that she wasn't in a coffin. That of course meant she was supposed t be dead, or was about to be. She reluctantly leaned over, shaking Alucard's shoulder.  
  
Alucard's eyes opened of their own accord, their deep red penetrating into the depths of Seras' soul. He saw her gasp slightly and recoil, as if he'd hit her. When he regained full consciousness, he lowered his eyelids, bringing them to his usual intensity. He sighed and slithered towards Seras, pushing her to her back and laying on top of her. "Hmmm?" he asked lazily, shifting his gaze to her eyes.  
  
Seras had never seen Alucard's gaze quite like that, and it frightened her. She regained her composure and caressed his head fondly. "We aren't in a coffin..what time is it?" She stretched upwards, cracking her joints in her back.  
  
Alucard stared at his immensely sexy and scantily-clad companion for a moment before glancing at the clock. 'it's Ironic.' He thought with a smile 'that with infinite life and strength and speed, I don't know what time it is.'. "It's about noon." He said, snuggling his head against his lovely vampiric counterpart.  
  
"uhm..shouldn't we be grease-spots by now?" she asked, suddenly feeling very misinformed.  
  
"Not really. I live in the catacombs. If you'll notice that the guns around the walls are evenly spaced. Those are slots full of bodies."  
  
"Oh.that seems like a rather grim place to live doesn't it?' Seras asked. She looked around and shivered, sliding under the sheets a little bit more to take the chill off, and pulling Alucard up for a kiss. She leaned back against the padding on the edge of the bed and thought for awhile. 'I'm glad Alucard is such a good guy.' She thought. 'It's almost surprising that someone as powerful as him would even consort with me, let alone...' she looked down at his smiling head in her lap and sighed with content. 'but why IS he so much more powerful than me?'  
  
She looked down at his head again, this time with a little frustration. 'HOW is he so much stringer than me?! I don't understand.' "I drank blood, Victoria." He mentally said to her. "Lots of blood."  
  
She thought about it for a few minutes, embarrassed that he'd heard her complaining. "And that's it?" she asked via telepathy. "yes. That and I meditated and practiced. By the way, police girl..congratulations on your first initiation of a telepathic conversation."  
  
'huh? Oh..I did, didn't I?' She smiled and leaned back further, rubbing her breasts against Alucard's head. Alucard grinned and snuggled closer. 'I guess I can reward him for good information after all.' Smiling mischeviously, she let her head fall back onto the cold marble. It was a rather interesting contrast to the soft, warm velvet that surrounded her body.  
  
"So, how does one meditate on the subject of vampirism?" she asked Alucard, proud that she could do it without ever opening her mouth. "How? Well.you first focus on what you want to do. For instance, if you want to create something, Say, a familiar, you need to focus on it. Eventually it will flicker into existence. It might take a few moments to really go into operation, but it gets you used to manifesting."  
  
"So.what you're saying is that I could already be as good as you?" she asked, smiling down at Alucard.  
  
"You make me laugh, police girl." Alucard added a particularly cruel emphasis on girl, causing Seras to wince. "I have defeated Denizens of heaven and hell. Some, who were particularly Powerful, or surprised, decided to serve me as Summons." There was a long, awkward pause as Alucard tried to think of how to explain to Seras the theory of manifestation. "You can begin to Manifest, but the best a low-level vampire can do is a familiar, and then for only a few moments at a time."  
  
"But Master, what about how you appear out of nowhere and turn into bats and dogs with lots of eyes and such?"  
  
"Those, my dear, are two completely different powers." He Looked up as Seras and gave an indulgent sigh, sneaking his enormously long tongue up Seras' chest and licking along her Jaw line. "The eyes are part of shapeshifting. I can do eyes, dogs, mist, etcetera. I don't bother with most of it though. The eyes are intimidating and the dogs are nasty, too, but who wants to morph into things like.say, a duck? I can turn into basically anything, but I only use some of it."  
  
"And the bats?" Asked Seras incredulously. "the Bats are a bit of both shapeshifting and regeneration. I have made so that whenever I am dead.as one may say. My body turns into a bunch of bats and follows my head."  
  
"But. what If you don't have a head?" She asked, looking down her nose at her master, who was currently burying his nose in her bush. Seras blushed due to the fact that, a week ago, she wouldn't have believed someone if they'd said she'd have kissed him by this time. She probably would've blushed and slapped them if they'd said she'd have had hot, passionate sex with him.  
  
She smiled a little and spread her legs to give Alucard better access to her vulva. "I suppose I can cut him a little slack for ignoring me. His heart's in the right place."  
  
"And my tongue, as well, I imagine, police girl." Alucard took a long lap At Seras' opening and smiled with sadistic glee as she arched her back and took a long, hard gasp of air.  
  
Joe Casto  
  
Reviews! Please! I neeeeed them. I hope you like my story..if you do, tell us! Thanks, ciao! 


	14. Of Blood And Boxes Ch14 Of Bothersome In...

Of Blood and Boxes Ch.14 Of bothersome intrusions.  
  
Seras sat forward suddenly. She was awakened, rather rudely, from a dream about her and Alucard's entwined bodies by a loud thump in the hallway. "Darling. did you hear that?" she asked sleepily, glancing down at Alucard who had been doing wonderfully perverse things to her while she was sleeping.  
  
"No.." he haphazardly replied, not making any attempt to show just how much more interested in Seras he was than the noise in the hallway.  
  
He listened vaguely to the doorway, hearing something along the lines of "oh...He's out hunting freaks this time of bed...er...night." He opened one of his eyes and glanced at the doorway, which opened in a shower of clothes and female bodies. Integral lay on the floor in his hallway, obviously occupied by a lovely, blonde haired lady who was about three years younger than her.  
  
"Ahem." Alucard coughed in a seemingly impatient manner, staring at the top of Integral's head. She looked up at him, her pointed face upside down, and blushed a new shade of red.  
  
Integral's counterpart had apparently not heard Alucard and was still focusing rather heavily on her neck. "AHEM!" Alucard practically shouted at the woman on top of Integral. She glanced up, her tongue still attached to Integral's Jaw line.  
  
"Hello Alucard.." Said Integral, trying to look as dignified as possible. Alucard smiled sadistically at her, and she realized she was lying on her floor, in the hallway to Alucard's room, half naked, and making out to a woman who happened to be Walter's niece.  
  
"I believe you have some explaining to do, master." Alucard said in a mocking tone of voice, designed to get a rise out of Integral. He glanced up at the woman on top of Integral, and covered himself and Seras with a sheet.  
  
"I agree, pet." Integral, packing the word "pet" with as much venom as is physically possible. It was so loaded that even Alucard winced as she said it. "You see.Integral blushed when she once again surveyed the circumstances. "This is Walter's niece, Elizabeth Thomas."  
  
She motioned to the beautiful young girl beside her and smiled as the girl cutely tried to make herself presentable. "From what you saw back there" she motioned to the doorway. "We hit it off fairly well, and we were heading to your room because it's the most secluded and.suitable room in the building for." She looked at Liz and winked. "What we were planning to do." She crossed her hands and stared at her feet, ready to be reprimanded. Though Alucard was only a pet, he still deserved his privacy.  
  
Before she could be reprimanded, she instinctively caught a small, gold key which had been tossed to her by Victoria. She looked at it; questioning what she was to do with them in the look she gave Seras.  
  
"The bed's big enough for two, and there are massage oils and toys in the small wooden box in my Armoire." She Winked at Integral and whispered in a low, teasing voice. "I really don't mind at all if you get the sheets dirty. Enjoy." She winked at Integral and her mate, and pointed out the door.  
  
"It's right across the hall!" Seras yelled to the shutting door.  
  
Alucard tossed off the sheets, not wanting to be bothered by such modest trappings. He hopped forward, landing on his back, looking up at Seras with his eyes blazing. "Come, it is time to sleep, dear one."  
  
Seras smiled and lay next to Alucard, shocked that he would use such an endearing term. Unfortunately, she wasn't about to let him get away that easy. "So all I need to do is meditate on a subject and practice it?" she asked, curious to see if there was a catch.  
  
"That's just about the sum of it." Alucard replied, seemingly automatically. He grabbed a pillow and put it over his head, nuzzling Seras' collarbone.  
  
Seras sighed, exasperated at this pulling-teeth style of information gathering, and gave up. "Thanks hon." she said, wrapping her arms around Alucard's neck and listening as he purred in contentment.  
  
'I suppose I'll just have to work on it later then.' Seras thought, and fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.  
  
A/n..yo..review!!! Uhm.sorry for the freaking gross delay, I was in another state.where they don't have computers. It was tragic. I've got some ideas though now so I'll come out with another pretty soon. 


	15. Of Blood And Boxes Ch15 of Becomingness

Of Blood and Boxes Ch.15 Of Becomingness Joe Casto  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, nor am I, Joseph Casto, Reaping any profit from this story. I thank GONZO studios for the non-profitable use of their characters, and renounce any and all ownership to all of the characters in this story, not including those I have invented myself.  
  
The summer was over, and now everyone had an excuse to wear a coat again. An English summer is about the equivalent of a rainy American fall, so everyone was eager to get back into their winter clothes. Seras had disappeared with a leave of training several weeks ago and Alucard hadn't seen her since the night they spent together.  
  
Integral and her new lover had been disappearing at random Intervals into Integral's room, which had been recently modified to.suit her purposes. It now consisted of a lot of black drapery and gothic crosses, as well as having some gothic-style arches added in. She loved it and her "girlfriend" liked it as well, but she found it a little creepy, which gave her a plausible excuse to stay close to Integral most of the time.  
  
Alucard had been, for lack of a better term, pouting, and was beating himself up over whatever he did wrong to make Seras go into her room and stay there. The last time he had seen her, she's walked out of his room and into hers without saying a word. Whenever he walked past her room, he'd hear disconcerting noises.noises he hadn't heard in centuries.  
  
Her room was like a fortress. She had locked the door and unlocked it only for Walter, when he'd bring her twice her normal supply of blood, which she requested fresh at that. Walter could be overheard talking to Sir Integral and her aide about how the shadows in the hallway seemed to draw to her room. And a black sort of plasma substance came from under her door. Her room had become "black as death it be" and he had noticed some "Disturbing behavior and dress habits". However, he left her to her business and went about his errands, cursing himself for giving his first and thus far only niece to Integral. Their screams at night tortured him to the extent that he had started wearing earmuffs and earplugs in hopes of keeping the sound out.  
  
Alucard walked briskly down the hall, anxious to take a shower after disposing of ten of the dwindling F.R.E.A.K. vampires. They were becoming an endangered species and were almost extinct. He bared his fangs in a smile of grim satisfaction at the thought. He continued his pace down the hall when he saw Black ooze coming from under Seras' door. He walked up to it and squatted down so as to see the substance more clearly.  
  
"Ectoplasm." He said with a bored sort of interest. "Seras..I." he was about to apologize for whatever he had done, which wasn't at all in his character, but he still felt it was deserved. A voice erupted in his head. "Come in, pumpkin." It was earth shattering, dominating all of his thoughts and totally impossible to ignore. "Tone it down a bit, police girl." He said, another smile creeping onto his pale lips. "Sorry." She replied, and gave a little chuckle.  
  
Alucard turned the knob to her room, waiting a moment before opening the door. He pushed lightly on the door and it swung open, propelled by some outside force. He stepped into the room, and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "You've been busy." He said with an air of amusement in his voice.  
  
Seras was lying on the floor towards the back wall of her room, her head resting on her enormous dog, staring at Alucard with her deep red eyes, licking her lips as she stared at her master.  
  
The walls of her room looked like liquid red and black marble. There were a small flock of bats hanging from her ceiling and black tentacles of energy writhed about, radiating from her. She had apparently not bothered to get dressed after she left, as she was nude, and on her chest, curled into a tiny ball, was a little grey cat.  
  
"I think I've got down the whole manifestation thing, hon." She said, Licking her lips and giving a wicked smile. Her canines had elongated to almost the Length of Alucard's, giving her a much more menacing appearance. However evil she looked though, she still had the look of naiveté that showed her to be Victoria.  
  
"Not quite yet." Alucard said, his smile waning slightly. He looked at Seras, noticing her eyes narrowing and her increase in pulse. "You do a good job!" he said, covering his tracks as quickly as possible, "You just need some ones that are more. Powerful." He said, wincing at the coming response from Seras.  
  
"Like Demons or something?" she asked, genuinely curious at what she was doing wrong. She thought back to when Alucard had used his own summon to defeat the Demon "Set" and Incognito back at the tower of London.  
  
"Exactly." Alucard replied. "But I don't think you're quite strong enough for that yet. As of now, you've come as far as you can in the area of manifestation." He said it in a matter-of-factly tone of voice that reminded Seras of one of her professors from college.  
  
"So what now?" Victoria asked, disappointed that she couldn't do more to become a better vampire. "How do I become a.better vampire? If you'll forgive the phrase."  
  
"Quite alright." Alucard said, producing his glasses from behind his back and placing them on his nose. "I would suggest that you.." He looked down his nose and sprouted his standard maniacal grin, stretching impossibly wide across his face, from one ear to the other. "Hunt." He finished, watching Seras' response.  
  
"Oh.is that right." Seras said in a tiny voice that hinted at fear. She had never been comfortable with the concept of drinking other people's blood, especially right out of someone's jugular vein. But, as Alucard always said, there must be a first time for everything, especially when it comes to Vampires. She recalled that a vampire must drink blood both to live and grow stronger, so it was something she needed to do. But it was like paying the bills or doing a report for college, where one must procrastinate for as long as possible because you don't really want to do it.  
  
Alucard watched Victoria's face as she battled internally over what she should do. She looked so cute when she was confused. He smiled at the thought and regained his posture. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He turned his back to her and held up one hand. "And I would recommend putting on some clothes as well.not that I mind." He waved his arm and was engulfed in a black cloak which shrunk and blinked out of sight.  
  
Seras blushed a deep shad of red, having not noticed that she had been nude throughout the entire week of her meditation. She stood up quickly and opened her Armoire, expecting to see her standard wardrobe and gasped in surprise at what she saw.  
  
All of her clothes were there, but some of them were slightly altered and all of them were of a very soft, very black fabric. She hugged several shirts to herself and took in their scent deeply. It was a refreshingly, yet musty scent, like that of a man wearing expensive cologne who had been working all day. She dressed quickly and assessed herself in the mirror.  
  
She wore pair of short, black shorts with a black tank top. She remembered that it was fall, and, though she was dead and it didn't really matter, she put on a long, black trench coat which had been made to look like alligator skin. As an afterthought, she put in some dark sunglasses and put on a shoulder holster with a standard pistol. The sunglasses really weren't necessary, as it was night, but she liked to hide her eyes in public.  
  
It was still odd that she could not see herself in her reflection. That was another reason to dress heavily. The more you wore, the less noticeable it was when you "disappeared" in a puddle or a glass window.  
  
Alucard Showed up behind her with a "whoosh" noise and stared at his reflection, or lack there of. HE wrapped his arms around Seras' stomach and nuzzled her neck. "Ready?" he asked, genuinely concerned about her mental health.  
  
"Yes." She said, nodding and closing her eyes. She felt the blackness of the cloak closing around her and felt the stone floor of her room leave her feet.  
  
****************************************************** HEY! I hope I'm back up to par with this chapter, as the last one was a bit short. Enjoy and review.  
  
Joseph Casto 


	16. Of Blood And Boxes Ch16 Of hunting

Of Blood And Boxes Ch.16 Of the Hunt Joe Casto  
  
Seras opened her eyes when she felt ground under her feet again. The black cloak dissipated and left her standing behind the back of a man in a black sweatshirt and a ski-mask, stalking an attractive woman with short brown hair and a briefcase, dressed as if she were coming home from work. She was with a young man of the age of about twenty, walking calmly down the street.  
  
The man in black continued his pursuit. He was a large man with big, powerful arms that bulged against the fabric of his sweatshirt. Hot sweat trickled down the back of his neck, steaming from the cold and clumping in beads at the top of his neckline, a sharp contrast to the dark street he was on. His body was a mix of sharp turns and straight lines, as if he was but a rough sketch of a man. She could make out the individual blood vessels in his neck, black and blue, pulsing with life. She kept pace with him, making sure to be as silent as possible.  
  
Alucard suddenly appeared behind her and whispered softly in her ear. "That man is a murderer and a rapist. Justice may be served not only in court, but with your fangs as well. This man does not deserve to live the rest of his life in a warm, soft prison cell." Seras gasped at what he was implying. She'd have never known he was a murderer by looking at him. He looked just like any other ordinary man.  
  
Suddenly the boy who was with the woman turned around and spoke to the man. "May I help you?" he asked, wary of the situation. Victoria studied the boy. He wasn't twenty as she had originally thought, but only somewhere between fifteen and eighteen. His body, unlike the man, was made of curves. Even his face had a boyish curve to its jaw line, yet his eyes were intense and deep, as if they'd seen battle a thousand years before anyone else there, including Alucard. He was heavyset, yet determined, as if he'd go down fighting and spend his last breath to curse his killer and his family.  
  
The man in black stopped walking, taken aback by his sudden discovery. He chuckled, a noise that sounded like sand paper grinding on stone, and took a few more steps forward. "Yes, little boy.you can help me. Why don't you go away for a bit so I may.speak.with your mother." He licked the woman with his eyes and spared a short glance for the young man.  
  
The boy stepped in front of the woman, obviously infuriated. Seras could hear his adrenaline glands working and feel his heartbeat increase. The way the light played off the hair on his arms made a lightshow. He appeared covered in a glowing mist. "Why don't you just fuck off you giant halfwit!?" The boy practically screamed at the man in black.  
  
The man in black pulled out a long, wicked-looking blade. "I really don't think you want a piece of this, boy." He said, glaring at the young man and advancing towards him.  
Seras gasped, both at the boy's foolish confidence and the perverse nature of he man in black. Her bloodlust was setting in because she hadn't fed in several hours. Both of the men were looking nice now. One was soft, one hard. It was like steak against shrimp.She shook her head, clearing it of the thought. Only the Man in black had done something wrong. He would be her meal. She looked up at Alucard's darkened face, which was, in turn looking at her expectantly. He got a questioning look in response.  
  
Suddenly, the boy lunged at the man in black, grabbing his knife hand in one hand and gauging out his left eye with the other. The woman screamed and the Man in black moaned in agony. He fell to his knees, dropping his knife and clutching the empty hole where his eye used to be. The boy continued towards the man, who had his eyes closed and was screaming madly. He pulled off the ski mask and grabbed the hair on the back of the man's head. Clutching the man's jaw in the other hand, he made a quick pushing and pulling motion, causing the man's screaming face to spin one-hundred- eighty degrees, immortalizing his face in an expression of utter agony.  
  
Seras leaned forward, gasping heavily. She had not expected such a display of power from such a young man. Her eyes glowed and picked up every detail of the man's body. Her throat parched with thirst. She staggered towards the man, eager to sink her teeth into the still-warm skin of the corpse formerly known as the man in black.  
  
"That's rather rude, isn't it?" the boy said, having been forgotten by Victoria. "That man was for mistress Bathory" He said, looking at the ground in shame. He brought his gaze up Seras' body, taking in her figure and paying special attention to her face. "I guess.if you really wanted him you could have him." He grinned widely and winked at her "She prefers live ones anyways." He blushed deeply and looked down at the street.  
  
Alucard stepped forward, making his presence known. He resisted the urge to scold the boy for checking out Victoria, but he resisted. "Elizabeth Bathory I assume?  
  
The young man hesitated, noticing the form of Alucard behind Seras' back. The Wall of Black Spoke to him as though he were a small dog. "Yeah..Yeah, that's her. How do you know the Baroness?" he asked, suddenly hesitant to give out anymore information than was necessary.  
  
"Think of me as an old friend, cow." Alucard said, venom in his voice. He was getting upset at the maggot's mannerisms, regardless of how strong he might be for a human. He was one of the feeders from Elizabeth's clan, he could tell from the way he fought. He watched the young boy look at the ground and take a deep breath, trying to control his rage.  
  
"Yessir, Master Guest." the young man replied, mindful of his tongue. Mrs. Bathory didn't appreciate it when guests came in a box, nor did she like them angry. "Follow me." He said, closely watching both of the vampires.  
  
HEY! Sorry bout' the wait. I hope you like this chapter. For those of you who are History Buffs, Elizabeth Bathory is the real name of the Bloody Baroness. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come. Thanks for reading. 


	17. Of Blood And Boxes Ch17 Of Knights in sh...

Of Blood and Boxes ch17 Of knights in shining. Joseph Casto  
  
Integra pushed the door to her room and sighed. It had been another sickeningly long day, filled with the death and destruction that came with being who she was. She had almost had her share of being the "one and only heir to the Hellsing name." Elizabeth was the first thing she'd done in awhile that was any fun at all, and she wished she had gotten used to the idea beforehand.  
  
The only thing she'd ever done sexually before meeting her was a long, boring, sticky fumbling in the back of a limousine. He was a duke to be or something and he was actually quite handsome, assuming you cut off his enormously huge ego, which was exactly the opposite of his hardware. She wouldn't have minded if he'd been somewhat considerate, or at least THOUGHT about her needs.  
  
She'd talked to Alucard about the whole thing and he decided to have a bat gnaw his cock off. Integral had laughed until she'd fallen asleep, leaning against the huge form of her pet monster. As much as she missed those days, she knew they were over and that they would never be back. She really did love Alucard, regardless of anything he might say or do. She thought of their relationship as that of a disgustingly handsome much older stepbrother, and girl.  
  
But even as she thought of Alucard, she began to shiver at the thought of Liz's luscious body and wonderful personality. Her soft, warm hands caressing her skin for hours at a time, Her silky, white lips brushing against hers, muffling her moans deep into the night..  
  
She shook her head and took her hands away from their current positions and sat them on the bed on either side of her Armani-clad hips. She took a deep breath and stood up, unbuttoning the buttons on her jacket and taking it off.  
  
Looking at the door between her and Walter's room, she thought about the relationship between herself and Liz's uncle. Though not sexual, their relationship had been full of clever innuendo and risqué' conversations over steaming cups of tea in the wee hours of the morning. She recalled when she was a little girl and a much younger Walter would wash her back, at her request no less. 'How could I resist getting hot, even if I was six?' she asked herself, pondering on the subject for a moment.  
  
'And what about Alucard's beautiful, sexy vampiric counterpart? She would surely make a tempting addition to our little female group.' She thought. "Alucard wouldn't be turned out in the cold either..I'm sure he'd like it where it's nice and warm...' She allowed her eyelids to droop at the thought. She unhooked her bra and took it off, still wearing the white dress-shirt she'd had on that day.  
  
Her belt was undone and slid, along with her pants to the floor. She looked at herself in the full length mirror on her wall, taking in her slender figure. She licked her own legs with her eyes, mowing up the arc of her foot to her calve, up her thin, smooth thighs. She smiled with the thought of her womanhood. She'd always played the man in everything since she went to school. The suits, the ties, the shoes.all of it an attempt to be someone's "Knight in shining armor."  
  
Liz stepped out of the bathroom and tossed her still-wet hair, clad in nothing but a towel. She glanced at her lover and smiled her loving smile that let Integra know she would never doubt her in anything. They locked eyes in the mirror, holding contact for several seconds before Liz shed her towel and threw her wet hair into a bun, approaching Integral's back.  
  
Integral closed her eyes and felt Liz's soft breasts pushing against her back. Her back arched of its own accord, shedding her shirt to the floor and her own nipples stood erect at the soft, sensual contact. She shivered with the brushing of her shirt against her nipples, rough in comparison to the smooth warmth on her back. She leaned into Lizz and nuzzled her ear gently, taking in the scent of her moist hair, soaked with her shampoo and body wash, mixed with the already new sweat of their playing.  
  
Elizabeth slowly slid her arm around Integral's smooth stomach, caressing her flat, firm belly with her palms. She heard Integral sigh with the contact, and tilted her head so she could play at Integral's shoulder. Her lover purred at her teeth running along her shoulder, drifting down to her shoulder blades, and then back up to her ear planting tiny kisses as she went.  
  
Integral moaned as she turned around to confront her waiting lover, kissing her soft lips even as she closed the gap between them, closing her eyes and pursing her lips as she went. Their lips touched, drawing the passion of the moment into a practical euphoria. Integra's mouth opened and received Elizabeth's tongue gladly, sliding her own against the base of her mouth. She Tilted her head to allow more free access, and slid her tounge into Liz's mouth, rubbing her tounge against her lover's.  
  
Liz allowed her hands to wander up Integral's sides, grasping at the fabric of her silk shirt. She grabbed it's shoulders and pulled it down her arms, dropping it to the floor. She stepped forward, coming yet closer to Integral, making herself feel the pulse of her heart through her ample breasts. Making herself smell her sweat of her arousal and the scent of her perfume. She pushed n her tiptoes and rubbed her breasts against Integral's. The smooth, slick sensation from her sweat made her moan in her lust.  
  
Integral kissed Elizabeth again and led her to her bed, a huge monolith, covered by black silk which accented the locks of cloth hanging from the ceiling and the wicks of the candelabras. She landed on the bed with one knee and turned to her side, moving in on Liz when she hit the soft sheets of the bed. They touched bodies and Integral teasingly reestablished connection with Liz's soft breasts, straddling her and grinding together slowly, exhaling at every apex. She moaned and soul- kissed Liz for several moments, sliding her knee between her legs and slowly sliding her thighs against her lover's.  
  
Elisabeth gasped at the sudden contact to her warm thighs, taking in more of Integra's intoxicating scent. She pushed her hips up to meet Integral's, sliding them back and forth when she contacted her warm flesh. Integral gasped and tossed her head back, giving way to a moan. Liz heard the tink of Integral's glasses against the nightstand and took the opportunity to lick Integral's neck, resulting in another deep moan f extacy.  
  
Integra straddled Liz's right leg, leaning herself slightly to the side so that her vulva had better contact with Liz's. She thrusted forward slowly, experimenting with Liz's sounds as a guide. They found a beautiful rhythm that was nice and slow, causing each of them to gasp in time, exhaling thick air, saturated with each other's scent. Integral Pulled her breasts from Liz's , still grinding in time. Liz moaned in complaint to the action, convincing Integral to grind a bit harder and faster, closing her eyes and burying her face into Liz's neck.  
  
Liz closed her eyes and grabbed the bed sheets on either side of her, pushing her moist sex into Integral as hard as she could, yelping slightly at the increasingly hard contact which was driving her mad with desire. She felt Integral's hair tickling her back, and her warm, soft stomach heating up with the passion of their lovemaking.  
  
Integra began a timed moaning mixed with her hard breathing that signified the extent of her exertion. She grabbed the sheets on either side of Liz's head, tossing her hair back as she rose again to increase her grinding to its fullest. She Felt Liz's nails dig into her back. It was an odd sensation, with her pleasure overcoming her pain and warm, tickling rivulets of blood coming from her new wounds.  
  
Liz dug her nails into Integra's back and thrust blindly, causing Integra to match her moans gasp for gasp. She felt the heat building in her lower stomach and screamed in passion, pulling Integra's head down for another kiss and releasing into a state of heavy orgasm. Integral Came at almost the exact same time as Liz, laying on her bed with her head resting against Liz's ample breasts.  
  
When Integral awoke, she was laying in bed beside Liz, covered partially in the cold, sweat-drenched sheets that made her snuggle closer to Liz for warmpth. She tossed the sheets over them, sliding towards Liz and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Night, love." She said softly and lowered her face into Liz's body, dreaming of the look on Walter's face in the morning. 


	18. Of Blood And Boxes Ch18 of Walters and S...

Of Blood and Boxes Ch. 19: Of Walters and surprise attacks.. Joe Casto  
  
Walter went about his nightly routines, downing a Nodoze occasionally and letting his mind swim throughout his life like a shark as usual. The house was always so quiet around the evenings. Integra had managed to get another secretary seeing as how his niece had managed to get a grand total of next to absolutely nothing done. As a matter of fact, had he not appointed Loraine to do Integra's paper work, it wouldn't have gotten done. This wasn't overly surprising from what he'd heard through his bedroom wall at night.  
He set some dirty plates on a silver patter which he carried to the kitchen. The harsh Iridescence of the overhead lights glinted off of the stainless steel equipment used for washing and cooking. He couldn't have told you which was which. He just carried the dishes in and set them where one of the custodial people would pick them up. He went over some plans in his head for Alucard's next monstrous weapon and shot the schematics through his head. He disregarded the pitter-pat of feet that was probably Sir Integral and his beloved niece, and the skitter-scratch of rat's feet in the cellar.  
He wandered through the shooting range and spoke with Dave, the desk man, about some new weapons and what that would mean for the range. 'An heir'. The Thought ripped through his mind like a merciless knife, tearing up this happy night. Who would Sir Integral marry? Eventually the fateful letter would come and mess up his happy little world. It was distant though so he could push it out of his mind.  
  
The thing he couldn't push from his mind was the nagging feeling of uselessness that plagued his dreams.  
  
No matter what the circumstances, he had always taken good care of Integral. After her father died he practically replaced him and continued to serve his family in the most honorable way he knew how. He was slowly becoming more and more obsolete and he felt like a rusty knife. Not only that but he didn't really have any friends around the castle. Alucard was more of a rival and Integral was almost his daughter. His family had been dispersed throughout the winds after a large fight over some inheritance and he hadn't heard from practically anyone in a while.  
  
He had no where to go, no one to turn to, and nothing to lose. "A man like that s dangerous." he said under his breath, smiling from the corners of his mouth. He was the angel of death. He used to take out entire platoons of vampires and now what did he take out? Trash. He suddenly knew exactly how Alucard felt. Unfortunately, he, unlike Alucard did not have the privilege of waiting for an eternity or two for something interesting to bound along. "I'm all washed up." He sighed, drawing his hands together and closing his eyes momentarily. 'If only there were something for me to kill' he thought. He pushed the thought from his mind and smiled again. 'It's not as if there's been anything to do for a while.besides, there are better things to do with your time.' 'Like what, knit and sip tea? You're becoming bloody tart Walter. Think of all your wasted potential Walter.just think of it. You know as well as I that you still carry those strings with you at all times. You were the best. You could still be if it weren't for your weakness and servitude.'  
  
He was walking down the halls of Hellsing Manor practically yelling at himself mentally now and he entered the main hall. The huge marble room looked like something you'd see in a capital building. The mahogany staircase stuck out in stark contrast to the smooth surfaces of the walls.  
  
Crunch  
  
He spun around and looked out one of the side windows, listening for the sound again.  
  
Crunch, Crunch  
  
These were outside behind him. He instinctively put on his notorious gloves and walked to the door. Odds are he was just being paranoid. Paying one swift glance to the huge chandelier that hung from the ceiling, he reached to open the door.  
  
And the glass window to his left burst into clouds of shards, exploding into the room.  
  
Commander James Davidson second platoon second regiment of the Iscariot's small army had been given this task because it was easy. Bust in, kill two wenches, bust out, and go have a beer. This was not supposed to be a difficult assignment. In and out.  
He burst one of his powerful hands through the glass with ease, reaching around and grabbing the doorknob. He twisted it and tugged, opening the door into the room. His troops flooded in first, followed soon by him, according to plan. He rushed in last, readying his gun. His stoops stood in a large circle with an opening so he could step into it and start giving orders. There were ten men, all of which were as obedient as dogs. He reached up to scratch his throat when a voice whispered in his ear, "I wouldn't move if I were you."  
His eyes scanned his troop's facemasks one by one. He could see the old man with the fishing wire behind him just as sure as he could feel that whatever was against his throat wasn't fishing wire. "Whaddyou want?" he grumbled in a low growl akin to something you might see in a Stephen King novel. His dodgy accent penetrated through the large hall, rebounding off the walls and revealing his fear. "Nothing you can give me. Tell your men to put down your weapons and you will all be given the privilege to walk out of here Scotch free." He looked around at the young men in their Uniforms. They appeared to be Iscariot but there's no way that they would dare. "I'll give you all too three." He spoke clearly and enunciated so that everyone could hear him in the small circle. "One." He looked around for compliances. No one had put down their weapons yet. "Two." He inhaled, ready for the kill he knew was coming. Still no one doing what he'd asked.  
Suddenly the man in his arms twitched and he felt a stabbing pain in his left leg. "Three." He calmy said, whipping the string so as to decapitate the three men to his right. It was going to be a long evening judging from the knife in his leg. He ducked, rolling under a volley of bullets and ran along the all, towards unlucky number 234.  
  
A/N Thanks for keeping up. Please R/R I'm looking for plot ideas so If anyone would mind helping me, I'd love it. 


	19. Of Blood And Boxes Ch19 of beckoning sig...

Of Blood and Boxes Ch.18 of beckoning sights and sounds Joseph Casto  
  
"You can call me Dave." said the boy, turning around in the street and walking away from the still-warm corpse of his victim. He stopped to talk to the woman in the brown tweed jacket. His tone was soft and reassuring, as if she were a small child who'd seen a scary movie. Seras could've made out what he was saying if she'd wanted to, but she didn't really care.  
  
He turned the corner with the woman at his side, and the two vampires followed. His steps echoed down and back the narrow alleyway, distorting them and making them sound like the beat of some obscure tune being whispered between the walls on either side of them.  
  
"I notice you're from Hellsing." The boy said. "Are you here to bust us up master Alucard?" He asked, turning his head slightly to the left, exposing his throat over the collar of his shirt.  
  
Seras noted for the first time the fang-marks in his neck. She contemplated how he could've been bitten and not be a ghoul or a vampire. As far as she knew, if one had their blood taken by a nosferatu, they could drink the Vampire's blood and become one themselves, or they could do nothing and become a ghoul. The primary was her preference, But she'd never heard of someone staying alive after being bitten.  
  
"Well you needn't stare." The boy said. He pulled up the collar on his shirt and gave an indignant huff. You're from Hellsing so I don't suppose you've been permitted to speak with many "wild" vampires." He looked down at the floor as he continued his story.  
  
"There are several things that can happen when one gives blood. If you give it, you either remain normal, turn into a vampire, or turn into a ghoul if you give too much."  
  
"I'm waiting for my opportunity to become a night dweller myself, but Mistress Bathory says she's waiting for something. She also told us to expect you, master Alucard." He turned and nodded at Alucard, seemingly torn between hating him for killing his own kind and admiring him for what he was.  
  
"I'd imagine Elizabeth knows a great many things." Alucard said. He glanced at Seras who was looking intently at her feet.  
  
"Here we go." said Dave, coming to a halt in front of an enormous stone slab at the end of a dark Alley. "Open the door." He said at a camera to the upper left of the slab.  
  
Abruptly a red dot showed in the stone. Ii split into two pieces, each going out two feet and down six simultaneously, forming a large red rectangle. The area within the outline fell back a foot and slid to the left, revealing a small, dark hallway. Dave grinned a huge, maniacle grin which reminded Seras of Alucard in an adolescent sort of way. He breathed in deeply and turned to the woman in brown. "You want the left door." He said, Pointing down the dark hall.  
  
"Thank you so much." whispered the lady in brown, nodding as she said it. She Turned on her heel and walked quickly down the hall. There was a sound of a door opening and shutting, followed by a long, akward silence.  
  
"Okay Fellas." Dave said, staring down the dark hall.  
  
The Lights went on down the hall with a click starting at the entrance, all of them a deep, erotic crimson. The walls slid down, exposing the same marble as Alucard's room on all the walls and openings on the right and left side of the corridor at even intervals.  
  
Dave took off down the hall with even, confident strides. It was as if he was a new person. He stood erect, revealing his full height which rivaled Alucard's and he let his arms hang limp, giving him a much more gangly appearance. As he went down the halls, Seras and Alucard followed with slight reluctance into the pulsing, dim Hallway.  
  
They were greeted with loud techno music pounding in their ears. The Bass shook their very marrow, penetrating to their cores. Seras couldn't help but to bob her head in time to it, even though she was a bit more of a Led Zeppelin girl.  
  
Alucard Kept his usual stride behind Dave, Barely aware of the male and female voices that greeted the leader of their little parade. Dave met each with a friendly nod, smiling as he did so. Alucard's eyes would occasionally drift into one of the rooms which were filled with either bubbling tubes of variously colored liquid, seminar rooms, beds, vampires, or some combination of the preceding.  
  
The hallway opened up to an enormous room the size of a large gymnasium with steel grating for floor and flashing lights in the maze of steel bars overhead. They were on one of two raised platforms located on either side of the room. The floor was filled with people, all dancing or twirling or sitting around talking, and upon closer examination, one could see various doors along the edges and a balcony a bit above the other platform.  
  
It looked like a large black Egg sticking out of the wall. Seras assumed it was made out of bulletproof glass and was filled with rich, powerful people. She smiled as it started to open, sliding slowly into two pieces. The two sections parted, to the addictive beat of the music, it seemed, revealing an almost empty balcony. However, the protruding arc was not completely empty.  
  
Everyone in the room including Alucard looked toward the balcony with wide eyes. The eyes on the floor were filled with adoration and Alucard's with reminiscence. Seras licked the woman's body with her pupils and gasped. She wore a black renaissance-looking dress however, instead of it being inflated with wire and having giant billowing folds, it was much sleeker and looked as though it might be worn as lingerie. Her feet were covered with black, knee high needle heels and were preceded by fishnet stockings. At the base of her beautiful black corset she sported a frilly black miniskirt. Her corset had a lace top that went to the top of her neck and down her arms. Seras could make out the lacey caricature of a picture within it.  
  
She elegantly raised one arm and the veritable roar of whispers subsided, leaving the room so quiet that if a needle dropped it'd sound like a gunshot to Seras. The mysterious woman sat both of her hands on the railing of the balcony and leaned forward, causing everyone in the room to sigh at both the sheer grace of the action and the exposure which resulted.  
  
Alucard's eyes widened slightly as he took in the woman. "She hasn't changed in three hundred years." He whispered to himself.  
  
"Children..I have returned." This was followed by what Seras would figure to be the most tumultuous applause she'd ever seen. "After such a great time I bring news of the future." She waited for several seconds for the drama to soak into her audience like a sponge." The time has come for us to feel what we've all been searching for."  
  
One could practically feel the massive intake of air that come from that statement. You could've cut the silence with a knife as the woman's lips parted into an oh-so-slight smile. "Acceptance..Acceptance for what we are and from where we came. Acceptance of our beliefs and our pasts! Where we've been is nothing next to where we are.and that is dwarfed by the sheer concept of where we will be soon."  
  
Applause filled the room once more as Seras looked from her vantage point down on all of the people that were around her. There had to be a thousand vampires in that room if not two thousand. She shivered slightly when she felt the temperature of the room. Regardless of the number of people within it, it was about fifty degrees.  
  
"Tonight we have two very important guests. These are two guests that could easily reverse the trail of prejudice that has precipitated from the haphazard actions of our brutal ancestors. We are on the edge of a new age my children.one in which we, vampires, the nosferatu.we shall be called equals!" The Spotlights turned onto Alucard and Seras. The ceiling shook and the walls trembled with the force of the applause that came. Alucard removed his hat and gave a small bow to the crowd, obviously loving the attention. Seras Shook in her boots and responded with the biggest nod she could muster which was rather meager.  
  
"I thank you for your attention children and with both sadness and hope, bid you adieu for the moment. God bless!" She turned on her heel with a small wave and disappeared into the black background followed by the enthusiastic applause of everyone in the room except for Seras.  
  
"Well.. " Alucard said once the applause was quiet enough for Seras to hear "are you ready to play messiah police girl?"  
  
A/N Bit of a pause there eh? Sorry about that. Hopefully That little bit of chapter there was okay. R/R please! Thank you for reading! 


	20. Of Blood And Boxes Ch20 Of old acquainta...

Of Blood and Boxes Ch.20: Of old acquaintances and new dances Joe Casto  
  
Dave strolled back up to Alucard and Seras, shooing away the vampires that wanted to stay and look at the two newcomers. He couldn't blame most of them, seeing as most of them were looking at Seras. He moved up the steps with ease, using his shoulder to push people out of the way. He approached them and spoke to Alucard loud enough for both of them to hear. "She'd like to see you now please."  
"Lead the way, Dave" Alucard said, removing his glasses and putting his hat inside his coat. He knew where to go but he figured he might as well let the lunchmeat feel good.  
"Follow me" Dave said, turning down the stairs. He took them deliberately, step by step. When he reached the dance floor he slid between two couples, careful not to touch them. Everywhere he looked there were vampires. Some were standing around talking; some were dancing, like moving poetry with fangs. He kept on heading towards the far wall, moving slowly and bobbing his head to the beat of the music.  
The lights flashed rather quickly and the music pounded in Seras' ears. It reminded her of some college parties she'd gone to. She noticed after a little bit that the crowds were paring before her like the masses of a football game before it' champions. She just kept her eyes on Dave's strong, hard back, aware all the time of the lusting, trusting, kind eyes on her and her male companion.  
The lights were getting intoxicating but that was nothing next to the scent of the room. Her senses zeroed as if she were thirsty. She could see the individual drops of sweat drizzling down the backs and abs and chests of the male vampires. She could hear, between the beats of the music, the sliding, slipping noises of the female vampires as they ground and rubbed their hips and breasts together while they danced. Her fangs extended and she could smell the sweat and hot leather that clad most of the room's inhabitants and the warm, humid breath of everyone in the room.  
Her breath wheezed in through her mouth, down her wet throat, and deep into her lungs. It came out again a bit faster, causing her to grunt and gasp slightly with each breath. She bored her eyes into Dave's back which was pulsing with his life force. She began to walk slightly faster, trying to catch up with him.  
Dave reached the far wall and pushed the large marble button that opened the door that blended seamlessly with the wall. It slid open and he motioned to follow without looking back. He took off down the hall which was empty except for the occasional door on either side. He reached the end of the hall and reached forward to touch the keypad that would let him into Mistress Bathory's office.  
Seras was practically running and panted with effort at resisting the temptation to succumb to both the rubbing sensation between her thighs and the beautiful human being, full of blood before her. She watched Dave stop at the end of the hall and reach out to touch the keypad. She reached him before his hand hit, spinning him around violently and slamming him hard against the wall. She scooted towards him, pressing her breasts against his warm chest. She could feel, even through her clothes the blood pulsing through his veins and arteries, and the beating of his human heart. This was something she had not felt for over two years. The beating of a human heart was unfamiliar to her somehow and she longed to feel more of it.  
She leaned towards him, grinding her abdomen against his and wrapping her arms around his neck gently. She gave him a small smile and bent down, nuzzling his neck, taking in his unique scent and feeling, once again the pulsing of his human heart. She closed her eyes and lightly licked his earlobe, opening her mouth to its fullest extent and pulled her head back so she could sink her teeth into the soft flesh of his neck.  
Dave realized what Seras was about to do about when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He actually didn't mind being bitten, but his mistress had told him distinctly not to be turned because she had something planned for him. He reached his left arm out to type in the key code and used his right to wrap around Seras' thin waist. He punched it in quickly and put his hand on the enter button. "Not yet love." He said gently, and pressed enter as Seras reached her head back.  
Seras yelped in shock when Dave fell. She was leaning on him, so she fell too, collapsing in an aroused heap on top of him. Dave gently but quickly crawled out from under her and Alucard Grabbed her by the neck cuff and yanked her up roughly, dusting her off. "Don't do that again. This is no place to try and embarrass your master police girl." He said. He was nice, but there was a warning in his voice that made Seras dry up pretty quick. "Yes master." She said, hanging her head and looking apologetically at Dave.  
"Come on. This way." He said, more to Alucard than Seras, not wanting to embarrass her. He turned around and started up the monolithic set of stairs in the middle of a huge room much like a gymnasium. It was supported by a beam of what appeared to be steel, about three feet in diameter. The steps radiated out from the column like enormous propellers and spiraled upwards for about three hundred feet.  
Seras heard the sound of something falling behind her as she descended the stairs. She turned around to see what had fallen, but she saw nothing but a cable, descending into the darkness. She tried to make out what was at the bottom of it, but she couldn't see the full darkened distance. "He's the security system." Said Dave. "Don't bother trying to see him. It's quite hard to catch him unless you offer something to eat." They continued up the stairs.  
Dave got to the top first, crossing the section of catwalk and opening the door at the end of the walk. He held the door open for Alucard and Seras. "The Mistress will see you now", said a dark voice to their left. A/N: Hey everyone, did you miss me I managed to find myself a girlfriend so expect delays. I hope you enjoy R/R  
Joe Casto 


	21. Of Blood And Boxes Ch21 of negotiations

Of Blood and boxes Ch. 21

Of negotiations

Joseph Casto

As they entered the room, they were taken aback by the overpowering red of the room. It wasn't the burgundy that was so popular in Victorian homes, but the bright, passionate red of blood or violence. Red like the lining of a coffin. Seemingly unfazed by the burst of color, Alucard entered the room without regard to the enormous men on either side of the door.

It was laid out symmetrically, much like the office of an important executive in a company. There was a huge Cherry desk in the center of the room towards the back, almost totally devoid of the pointless objects that humans have a tendency to clutter their desks with. There was nothing except for a pen, an ink well, and a Glass paperweight with some red swirls inside of it. On either side of the desk there sat comfortable looking loveseats and behind the desk sat a large, tall-backed leather chair. The chair was the focal point of the room, not only because it was I the center of it, but because of the gorgeous woman from the balcony earlier, that somehow clung to the side of the chair like a comfortable sweater. It was obvious that she had Alucard's full attention and she stared at his smiling face with equal interest.

"Welcome Alucard." She said. And approached him with long, yet graceful steps that could have only been learned from years of practice. She approached Alucard and met him with open arms, kissing him passionately.

Seras turned away, visibly disgusted by the frank display of Affection between the two vampires. She waited for the quiet slurping noise of parting lips before she looked back at her shaking with rage at the thought of what they had done in the past.

"And I thought I was in store for at least a mild slap....." Alucard said with mock surprise. "I thought about it..." Replied the female in a much more quiet and feminine voice than she had used earlier. It sounded like the sliding of satin sheets and a nice amaretto. She was plainly speaking to Alucard, but her gaze was directed straight at Seras, penetrating her soul like a polite knife. "And you must be Victoria....." She said, walking slowly and languidly towards Seras, spreading her arms for an embrace.

Seras, not sure exactly what was proper, opened her arms and waited for the woman to walk into her arms. When the woman reached her her, she took one hand and placed it gently on her cheek, the other on her hip, and pressed her lips against hers with the same fervor that she had exhibited with Alucard. Seras Leaned into the kiss, inserting her tongue slightly and placing her hands around the woman's neck, pulling her closer.

When the woman broke away from Seras, visibly flushed, she maintained eye contact and licked her lips. "Well...It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Elizabeth Bathory. Welcome to Redhelm." She smiled and Leaned back against her desk, grinning at Seras and Alucard. "I am very pleased you could both make it. I've been looking forward to this very much." She looked between Alucard and Seras and smiled again. "We have much to talk about. Please, grab a seat." She motioned to a set of red recliners facing her tall throne.

Alucard Pulled one of the large chairs up to her desk and Seras followed her lead. "The first order of business would be about why you haven't killed me yet." Bathory said. "I thought I was a dangerous terrorist unit to be destroyed on sight...by the standards of Lady integral and her army at least." "She smiled, exposing her teeth as if she had just made a clever insult.

Seras glanced at Alucard and saw him visibly falter. He dropped his eyes to the floor and crossed his arms as if he were thinking. After a long while he leaned back and Sat his feet on the Bathory's desk much to her obvious displeasure. "I might be her servant...but even slaves have minds of their own...and in some cases...feelings...._whore_." In a sudden rush of obvious loathing Alucard's eves narrowed to slits and he elongated his fangs. He added extra venom to the word and tilted his head to one side, gaze locked on her the entire time. "Or perhaps bitch would bee a better term you disgusting excuse for a vampire.....look at this shit......" He stood up and grabbed an ornate pen off of her desk. He held it up to her face, looking at it as if it were a particularly disgusting cockroach. "What is this....Ivory and platinum with encrusted rubies.....WHY?!" He tossed it casually behind him and pegged it into the wall a bare inch beside the head of one of her bodyguards who didn't twitch. "Why have you reverted to this extravagant bullshit Elizabeth....why? I thought you had become a true vampire...a vampire with principles of function and form...not of extravagance.... I do so wish you could see Lestat by now...you'd vomit in disgust...his apprentice however is doing very well..." Alucard drifted off staring into Bathory's face.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to have Dave show you around...or something akin to what you were attempting earlier." Bathory smiled weakly and glanced at Alucard. "This might take a while. Guards, you are dismissed."

Seras stood up and noticed Dave for the first time. "Oh...hi." She said somewhat dully, embarrassed still by her earlier display.

Dave smiled a warm smile and approached her, grabbing her hand. "C'mon hon. we'd better get lost." He credited her with a wink and gave her hand a gentle, but unquestionable tug.

Alucard was suddenly behind her, and the familiar red wall put his face to her ear and said "That might be a good idea..." followed by a snarl in Bathory's direction.

"A...alright." Seras stammered, and followed Dave at a jog. One of the guards closed the door on his way out.

"Finished?" Bathory asked Alucard. "Yup." Alucard said, gracing her with a sly smile. "I almost thought you were serious, but then you mentioned Lestat." Alucard chuckled. "I'd kill a vampire that weak of _my_ bloodline." She smiled. "No you wouldn't..." She approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You just wouldn't keep him alive." She kissed him, long and slow. It was the kiss of a pair that'd been separated for quite a time. "It's nice to have you back, Alucard." Bathory said.

Alucard turned around and sat Elizabeth on the desk, allowing his gloved hands to slide up her thighs. Elizabeth slid closer to Alucard, grinding her abdomen against Alucard's and thinking of the amazing night to come. One thing about Alucard...once you got him started, he didn't stop until he was done with you. He took his hands off of her well-tended thighs and removed his gloves one by one, laying them softly on the table and undoing the zipper down the back of Elizabeth's top. Elizabeth playfully pecked Alucard's cheek and smiled, leaning back so that he could help her take her corset off. He slid it off of her arms, discarding it to the mercy of the floor and sliding his hands down her smooth back, summoning a moan from her lips, pleased that she didn't bother to wear a bra. Elizabeth nibbled at Alucard's earlobe as he doused all of the lights in the room save a candle with a mere thought.

Alucard stepped back and dropped his coat to the floor. He removed his vest and tie with some help from Liz who practically tore off his shirt, Throwing it against the far wall She bent over to spread out his coat on the thick red carpet, wiggling her firm backside sensually as Alucard unzipped her skirt and hooked his thumbs on her stockings and panties, sliding them down, sliding his hands down her thighs and giving her a gentle push forward onto his coat. He sprawled beside her, vaguely considering Seras' wrath were she to find out about this little romp. He quickly dismissed the thought, simply hoping that she would understand his need for a powerful mate, for when one vampire is in need of a mate, the mate should always be of equal or greater power than the initial vampire, should they procreate.

He didn't want a weakling child, did he? Elizabeth turned her body so that she could gain a better view of her partner. She gained from his expression that he was deep in thought. It didn't bother her, though. He _was_ male after all, and no man would rather stay in thought than have sex. Ever. Crawling to her knees, she straddled Alucard and flattened her breasts against the warm hardness of his chest, kissing him to force him out of his trance. She sighed in satisfaction when he returned her administrations, flipping them both over on the coat. She arched against him and lightly scraped her fangs on his neck, just enough to tingle. He loosened his grip and slowly kissed his way to her soaking vulva, having grown anxious at his momentary lapse of time-sense.

Liz grabbed his hair and pulled his head back towards her face, kissing him passionately and wrapping her legs around his back. She gave his belt a little tug and dug her fingernails into his shoulder. Alucard remover his pants with one hand and pulled himself into his lover, her body melding to a perfect fit for his own. She felt a nibbling at her neck and she arched her back again, this time pulling Alucard away from her and unhooked her legs. She fell upwards to her feet and strode languidly across the room to the door, which she locked with a great steel deadbolt.

"Now is not the time to be interrupted." She said. Alucard simply nodded and removed his boxers. 'black' she thought 'it's fascinating how some people make their underwear match their ensemble' She abruptly walked across the room and shoved Alucard onto her desk, straddling him and gnawing on his lower lip. He flashed a feral grin and gently pushed her pelvis backwards and maneuvered his member between her labia. And thrust up ever-so-slightly, meeting the familiar barrier that he had all but forgotten about until this moment.

One of the most wonderful and terrible things about being a vampire is that any damage or change to your being is regenerated quite quickly. Hair cuts are impossible, you must cut your nails every morning, your teeth are automatically straightened when the metamorphosis takes place, but they can't be changed... and Elizabeth was a virgin when she was bitten, and bit in return.

Alucard's face suddenly became not feral, but quite sincere and genuine. He caressed her face and she opened her eyes and smiled at him in adoration. "May I?" He asked, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"You may." She replied, closing her eyes and setting herself slowly down on him as he pushed ever so slightly through the barrier which is the primary source of stress in too many women's lives.

She shuddered, and her smile grew ever so slightly. As with many things, like donating blood for instance, that are painful, but necessary or fun, she had grown to enjoy the feeling. Pain, it seems, can make even the most bizarre and beautiful situations seem a little bit more real. The fact that she's quite thin probably didn't hurt either.

With his amazing sense of touch, Alucard could feel her folds become a bit warmer with the presence of blood. He was about to offer a retreat but Liz rocked her pelvis forward and bit her lip with a grin. Alucard decided that she'd tell him when he did anything bad, and gave little buck under her hips. She tossed her head back and sat up, leaning back a little, and continued to thrust her hips forward and back. She knew from experience that a man would orgasm regardless of her actions, but she, a female, was a bit pickier about her pleasure. She leaned back a bit more, feeling his head rub her G spot. This is normally a difficult thing to manage, but with the help of a bit of rule bending (such as gravity) and Alucard's slight, but pleasant upward curve, she was able to manage beautifully.

She sighed and moved her hips in a circle, listening to small groan from Alucard. She was close enough to coming that it was time to let Alucard to his man thing, and she leaned hard to the left, pushing Alucard's right side so he stayed even with her. He took over and rotated them ninety degrees, them now lying long ways on the massive cherry desk. He pushed himself up and supported himself with his knees, and his left hand, gently fondling her breast with his right. She Arched and moaned, involuntarily slamming her stomach into his. She gasped and dug her nails again into his back, pushing her head up and breathing heavy.

Alucard was in euphoria. The familiar scent of her clean shaven sex hung thick in the air, blending with the smell of sweat and he smoke of the extinguished candles. It rekindled his need for life; His never-ending desire for the continuation of his powerful bloodline which had begun so long ago. He tossed his hair back and thrusted fast and hard with the impeccable control he'd thought was long gone from his old soul. He Grinned as his lover arched her back and screamed right-out, feeling the rivulets of red like down his back. In a fit of passion Elizabeth lurched forward and stifled a scream by biting down gently on his shoulder, tears emerging from her red eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Spread her legs as wide as they could physically go.

Alucard continued to slam his manhood into her vagina, encouraged by the tears of pleasure and the gasps of his mate. He went faster and faster, his muscles burning, until finally he reached his climax. He gave a final great thrust, lifting Elizabeth off the table, and tossed back his head.

Elizabeth had come five minutes ago and was close to her second. If she'd learned anything about Alucard, it was that he loved to finish what he started. Thus, she kept it to herself and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. "I missed that a lot."

"As did I" said Alucard, nuzzling his lover and pulling her near. "I'm curious..." Said Alucard, suddenly inquisitive. "Do you have a bed?"

"Of course."

"Can we go there for round two?"

"Round two?"

"Round two."

"Fine. But we'll need to put our clothes back on."

"Sounds great. There's just something about a surface that gives....Its softer."

She blushed and kissed his cheek. "Well it seemed to do okay..."

A/N Whoa...Big break. Well, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I have a bit of an Idea, so it will hopefully pick up soon.

PERSONAL


	22. Of Blood And Boxes Ch22 Of family units

Of Blood and boxes Ch. 22 Of Family Units Joe Casto Dave showed a sly smile as he followed Seras down the dark stairs, contemplating when he should break the news to her about the wandering faithfulness of her master. He could have told you that Lizz was going to bang the tall, dark individual the second that he laid eyes on her as Alucard walked into the room. He couldn't, for the life on him, figure out this Seras character in regards to Alucard. It made no logical sense for him to turn this particular female into a nightwalker. He would even call it preposterous, because since she'd been a vampire nearly one year, not only had she refused to drink blood, but she had talked beck, annoyed, and been a basic nuisance to her master already…That must be it. Dave smiled again, only this time at his inadvertent logic instead of Seras' well-formed posterior. Spirit is what makes the man a man or the vampire capable of mass slaughter, as the case may be. It seems that, since her physical strength surpasses even Elizabeth's that he's looking either to start a war, or to defend a post. This must be his lovely, deadly, wondrous little Pandora's Box waiting to be opened as one would a can of whoop-ass upon the unsuspecting heads of this facility's enemies, nay, the enemies of vampire kind. His subconscious thought process had brewed up a decent way for him to inform Seras of her master's infidelity, so he stopped thinking and spoke. "Seras?" "Yes?" she turned around, only a few of the enormous steps farther down the actual staircase than he. He tore his gaze away from her breasts, framed beautifully against the blue lighting on the edge of the staircase. "Let's have a seat and chat for a bit…If you don't mind that is…" he motioned gently to a long leather seat on the outer edge of the staircase. "Oh…not al all." Seras Graced Dave with a sizeable grin and went to sit, as did Dave. "There." Dave said with finality. Seras raised an eyebrow and he turned to face her and scooted a bit closer to Seras, careful not to touch her anywhere suggestive. "Do you understand what this place is?" he asked, not as a belittling question but as a simple inquiry. "Not really, other than a huge congregation of vampires." She said honestly. "Okay…Let me start from the beginning." Dave said, sighing heavily. "Once upon a time here were a bunch of vampires that were all alone." He looked at Seras as she smiled at the childish tone of the story. She however seemed intent on, even desperate to find out about the history of her new 'race'. "So, after a long time of these vampires snacking on whoever they pleased, a bunch of people got together and captured vampires and tortured them and found out various ways to destroy them. Those humans, now called, inquisitors marched out of their towns and created fortresses and went on hunts, killing thousands of your kind because they fed on the blood of men and were vastly superior to them in more ways then just their lifespan." He looked over at her to check for understanding. She leaned towards him and stared into his eyes intently, urging him on some unknown level to go on. He looked back across the floor to the far corner of the step and continued. "So…Some of these vampires were older and wiser than a vast majority of them, even then, and they proposed that all of these rogue vampires come together to form one massive resistance. Everything was going very well and hey started digging at the bottom of a mass grave and they made an enormous cave underground, which is where they lived during the day. Because it was under a mass grave, it was still within a place where death has lingered, and thus, they could survive easily. As the ages progressed and their numbers dwindled due to betrayal and cowardice, they decided it was time to split up and form another group. They did, and because one of them had patriarch, the second oldest was appointed to be the leader of the second group, which they called a family. The families grew without regard for space since they could now spread unhindered, until there were dozens of them all over the world. Occasionally, the Vatican inquisitors would find out about one and destroy it. That's what happened to the first colony." He stole a glance at Seras and saw that she was on the verge of tears. "The patriarch of that settlement died, and the second oldest vampire remaining is Elizabeth, the matriarch of this colony. The oldest vampire is the original…" "Alucard." She finished for him. "Yes." He said. "Now, sometimes, when a vampire is very powerful, he can write his own check and join a house because it is strong. The house considers this an honor. Now, when dealing with a family, it's usually good to "get acquainted" with the head of the house and some of the other people that are house members. He looked at Seras to see if she understood. He couldn't tell. She had a cute inquisitive look on her face as if to say… 'Just what are you getting at?' Dave sighed again and tried to make the hint more obvious. "Well…remember how when you were human, you had all kinds of preconceptions about sex and it was all immoral and taboo and convoluted and hypocritical and bullshitty? Well…when you live forever and you have absolutely no chance of getting any sort of infection, it sort of does away with that. Not only does it logically make semse, but it's a form of pleasure and exercise, as well as a type of social interaction, which can be in short supply." "And… you're saying that I should whore myself out to those drooling cocks down there!" Seras looked more than a bit pissed and there were two holes being singed into Dave's temple because of her death gaze. "No. I'm saying that Alucard and Lizz just got friendly upstairs, and that I know neither of them would want you to get upset by it because I can tell already that they like you alot." "Oh. Alright." "That's it?...No offense, but I was expecting you to be upset by that…" "Naah. I've been with worse men and I've thought about the whole undead sex thing myself. I can see where you're coming from because I am a reasonable individual. I was planning on asking you if you'd like to get cozy for a bit while Alucard and Lizz finish up, and probably go again…It sounds like they're almost done." Dave's eyes widened on a planetary scale and he sat for a moment, dumbstruck. He blinked after bout thirty seconds and Seras could practically hear the gears in his head turning as he contemplated the ramifications. "Come on…it's not like I'll bite…really." She leaned towards him and sat one hand on top of his thigh, snaking the other around his broad shoulders and staring deep into his eyes. "I'm not kidding hon." She pecked him on the cheek and grabbed his hand, gently tugging him, to his feet and hugging him. "They're planning a surprise for you, You know." "And I….want…first…dibs." She ran her index finger down his chest and nuzzled his chest "But first I think we might want to get to know each other a bit more…personally." Dave contemplated the gravity of the situation. Should he have sex with this corpse who he barely knows, and who's master could kill him with a thought; or make passionate love to the sexiest woman he's ever seen… "Well…My room is down." He says, kissing her lightly. "So…what are they saying about me up there?" Seras, who had been slowly growing more spacey as they'd sat, was now almost in a state of deleirum. "That your time is now." 


	23. Of Blood and Boxes Ch23 Of Cavities

Of Blood and Boxes Ch. 23

Of Cavities

Joe Casto

This chapter is a überlemon, so don't read it if sex isn't your thing.

Hellsing isn't mine...I stole it...that's right.

Seras was led by Dave's strong hand through the darkness that was to be her new lair for the moment. His steps fell with deft precision, knowing the exact consistency and depth of the steel floor. It was apparent; Seras thought that he had been living here for quite a while.

Dave Pushed the door to his room in and stepped inside. Warm, indirect lighting came from the edges of the ceiling and he automatically emptied his pockets into a small steel tray setting on a large oak desk to the right of the door. The room smelled of vanilla, a soft pleasant smell, which was a sharp contrast to the burning acrid scent of sweat and leather that lay in the stairwell. His room was right next to "mistress Bathory's" and in order to access her office, which lay several hundred feet above their rooms, one had to go past Dave's room. He was quite possibly the most efficient guard dog ever.

There were some large, comfortable-looking couches by one of the walls and through the room they were in, lay the bedroom. There was a large door to the right side of the room that led to Elizabeth's bedchambers, for easy access in case of an attack. There were also various weapons and pieces of artwork hanging along the walls of this room. Dave reminded Seras of a young Alucard, only not quite so cynical.

Her attention was drawn back to him, as he had become ancy at her close study of his chambers. By no mean was he pushy when it came to such matters, but patience comes through age and he didn't have much of either under his belt. He approached her and sat his hands on her hips, kissing her light and long. Seras was pleasantly surprised to see that Dave lacked the adolescent impetuousness and also the nervousness that one would expect in someone, especially a human of his age. Another thing that surprised Seras was that Dave didn't go directly for her breasts and start the tugging and squeezing that she'd come to expect from men; mortal men that is, because Allucard also knew how to do the lovely and most taboo dance of love. His warm hands on her body were a pleasant change from Alucard's coolness or the warmth that he created within himself when she wanted something warm. This was natural, and that was somehow refreshing.

She tossed her arms around Dave's neck and began to walk slowly backwards towards Dave's bedroom. He smiled like the Cheshire cat and began to undo the Buttons on his shirt.

Alucard, in the next room was still dazed from navigating through three hundred feet of dirt. He could have teleported, but he didn't know the exact specifications of the room. Instead, He and Elizabeth had taken a pleasant stroll through dirt. Lots of it. Bathory, impatient with his long treck shoved him down onto the huge four-poster that she slept on.

"Come on..." she sighed, laying his head down on her pillows.

Elizabeth had insisted on putting a robe on which she undid now, allowing the white lighting to play off of the delectable curve of her stomach. She let her hair down and slid the robe off, her hair strategically covering some parts of her body. She approached Alucard and stood at the foot of the bed, waiting for him to stop thinking, a habit that often plagued him.

Alucard snapped out of it at the sight of Elizabeth's nude body. He could smell her readiness and he seized her arms, pulling her on top of him. She smiled and straddled him, grinding against his manhood. He suddenly raised his waist, inserting his still-hard erection into her folds. This took Elizabeth a bit by surprise, but she didn't mind. She spun around until her back was facing his front and leaned forward, pushing herself backwards with her arms, taking in Alucard fully. She pushed back and Sat on his lap, using her legs to push her body up and down. Alucard got his act together and raised Bathory enough to get his legs under himself. He leaned against the headboard of Elizabeth's bed and grasped her waist with his hands, using one to stimulate her clitoris and the other to gently massage her breast.

Dave sat back and watched in silent awe as Seras undid the buttons on his black shirt. She had chased him to his bed and straddled him, teasing him with light pecks on the lips and nibbles to his ears. She began with the top button and worked her way down slowly, rubbing her body back and forth on Dave's dazed lap. He'd learned the ropes of sex with his first girlfriend in middle school, but this was an entirely different subject. What was he supposed to do when he had unlimited reign over a female? Most girls he'd been with had given him restrictions. "Nothing below the belt" or "nothing I can't show in public." Dave sighed with a silent relief, filling the situation with a much more comfortable air. Seras slowed down and Dave began his notorious roam, which had made all the girls go mad.

'Start always with the areas you know and work out' he thought. He put his hands on her hips and moved them slowly up under her shirt, not going directly for her breasts, as tempting as they were. He instead moved around to her back, sliding his fingers deftly under her bra straps, and gripping her shoulders, locking her into a deep kiss. He straightened his back and undid the clasp with a single fluid motion, taking secret pleasure in his skill. Seras broke the kiss and kissed his nose.

"You crafty devil." She said, smiling.

Dave continued his roaming to the front of her body and slid his hands under her bra, being very careful not to prod or pull. He gently fondled her right breast and she grinned even wider, taking a moment to kiss his neck before lying back on his knees. Dave leaned forward, doing his best to retain balance on his king-size, and grasped the bottom of her shirt. He pushed up and Seras raised her arms, allowing for the painless and quite quick removal of her shirt and bra.

Seras felt the familiar bouncing sensation of her breasts being freed and wiggled when Dave leaned over her to suck her left breast as he continued his administrations to the other. He was slowly and painlessly working his way up her list of lovers, and though he wasn't competing with Alucard yet, he was still better than almost any other mortal man she'd had so far. She slid closer to Dave and felt his erection through their pants, absentmindedly stroking his hair. She decided that now was the time for action, and gently pushed him back.

He quickly stopped everything he was doing and looked at her face for the cause of the cessation, reminding Seras of a puppy. He saw her sly smile and knew that luckily this was nothing but a slight detour, and they would be returning to their regularly scheduled sex in a few moments.

She freed herself, stood up, and walked around Dave's bed, mounting it from the side. She crawled up behind him and made a small tugging gesture against his shirt. He lay back, getting her hint, and stared up at her beautiful face.

"You know… you've got what my mother used to call bedroom eyes." Seras said. "I can see why."

Dave smiled back and removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Seras straddled him and pressed her breasts into his chest, distracting him with a kiss as she undid the button on his black fatigues. He echoed her motion on her own pants and they both lay nude on his satin sheets before very long. Seras pulled Dave in close and began her whispering routine. According to several sources that she'd heard, men like nothing more than to hear about how amazingly aroused their female is. She moved her lips close to his ear and was about to give him a detailed description of how wet she was when he caught her completely off guard.

"Do you have any idea of how absolutely gorgeous you are?" he asked, slowly caressing her right side from the thigh to her armpit.

"Huh?" she asked, befuddled and at the same time flattered. "You know…. many women find flattery distasteful" she said, smiling into his ear.

"Well what about honesty?" he asked, pulling her in close to his body and tangling his legs in hers.

They kissed for several minutes in the way that only experienced and bored lovers can, and, as per usual, that small amount of innocent kissing built into something less wholesome and more interesting.

Seras, impatient yet content, crawled on top of Dave and straddled him. He stared up at her with those big brown globes and got situated for the long haul. Seras moved backwards on Dave's body until she found his erection, solid and undoubtedly aching from the lack of stimulation. She raised up and sat in such a manner that it stood in front of her, its head almost parallel with the top of her navel. She slid forward until she sat upon its length, and began to slowly slide back and forth along its length.

Dave gave a hearty moan and thrust upwards as he arched his back. Seras was getting it well lubricated before it fulfilled its actual purpose, and Dave had no qualms. He reached towards her and placed one thumb at the top of her vulva, rubbing his thumb in a small circle, and pressing just strongly enough to almost make it hurt. His other hand found her shoulder and she lay over and pressed her breasts against his chest as she kissed him. She'd been doing it all night because his warmth felt fantastic against her sensitive flesh. She stuck her tongue into his mouth, increasing the pull of her lips a little.

Dave pushed forward and pulled slightly with his hips, gently sliding his manhood into her vagina. She moaned and pushed into it, breaking the kiss momentarily. Their eyes met and stayed locked, while Seras sat up straight and began to move her hips in a circular motion. Dave Arched again, not as used to he intense pleasure as Seras, and grabbed her hips.

Seras continued grinding, tossing her hair back when it intruded, and gazing deeply into Dave's eyes.

Dave reveled in ecstasy. The woman had muscular control and poise, timing and technique. She was a perfect lover in every sense of the word. He sat up out of bed and leaned to the side, flipping their position. He wanted and needed to come and he wanted to please her as much as she had him. He Smiled and allowed her to cuddle into the memory-foam of his bed. Her legs spread wide and She looped his neck so he couldn't get too far away. Dave then began to show her exactly how mercenary was supposed to be used. As he pulled out, he pulled up and pushed down on her pelvis with his free hand.

He eventually got his body going in synch like a train and he just kept circling upwards like a piston, never slowing or stopping for anything. Soon, Seras was gasping and shoving air out of her lungs with as much force as she could muster. She pulled in close to Dave and felt their stomachs slide easily with their lubricant and sweat mixture covering them. Her fingernails cut into Dave's back and he just smiled as her head lolled back and she allowed a long moan to escape her lips.

Her body went tense and Dave, feeling her muscles contract inside of her, could take it no longer. He allowed himself to release inside of her and afterwards he laid her up against his pillows and backboard, waiting for her intense orgasm to stop.

She rolled over and faced him smiling, and they kissed again, allowing it to cool them down enough that they could go to sleep.

Alucard and Liz lay in the same position on the other side of the wall, facing the opposite direction.

All four of our protagonists lay against the same wall and they all felt some semblance of love for one another. Their family was formed and they were now to rest for the times to come with love in their hearts.

Well……I don't know what to say other than thanks to the person who wrote me a four word misspelled review, and I'd like to tell the rest of you that were all nasty like that maybe you should A: calm down and B: pay attention to logic. If we were immortal and disease-proof, I'm sure that we'd be a bit more promiscuous…don't you think? Eh? Anyways, Thank you all for your reviews. Even bad news is news and I do thank you sincerely for your input. I shall speak to you all later. Also, If I wrote A Harry Potter fic, would you read it?

The lack of sevsuality confrontation (which is an act of cowardice in my opinion) that Rowling has said will plague the rest of the series makes me…sad. Also If I wrote it, It's be a much grittier story and it would probably not take place in Hogwarts because those lame-os are getting on my nerves. As always, please RandR and I'll see you later. Thanks for reading, and sorry about the wait.


	24. Of Blood and Boxes Ch24 Of a Completely

Of Blood and Boxes Ch. 24

Of A Completely Different Afterglow

Joe Casto

Walter took a huge puff on one of his Cuban cigars that he had kept in a box in his room. It had lain on his dresser for at least six months without being touched because for six months there'd been nothing to celebrate. He took it out of his mouth and looked happily at it.

He felt a slight trickle of blood rolling slowly down his cheek. He licked it off without thinking and smiled as he surveyed his massacre.

The floor of the Hellsing mansion's entryway was a giant puddle of red that rippled occasionally as another drop of blood fell from one of the many corpses hanging from the ceiling. The rest were strewn about like limbs of a box of Barbies after a particularly destructive brother gets a-hold of them. All of Hellsing's soldiers were in the barracks a mile away at the time, and apparently they hadn't heard the gunshots.

He'd had the intruders all to himself, to slaughter like a horse in a glue factory. What whores...what cataclysmic _sluts_ to invade a military complex with only thirty...

"_Thirty_..." The word slithered off his tongue like a salamander. His eyes narrowed at the insult, but he laughed on the inside…after all, they'd only had _one **retired** soldier_ to deal with.

They'd got him good once; Just once, and that had been when their captain stabbed him in the leg. That didn't keep him from destroying them all. He was still the best mortal in England by a long shot, and that was a happy thought. As a matter of fact, if he were in a Peter Pan movie, that thought would be happy enough to propel him into the sky.

"_Wankers_…." He whispered around his cigar. He had a reason to live; to live and fight again. He sat and breathed the bloodlust out of his lungs. He didn't want to decapitate Sir Integra did he? He casually flicked his hand and the dozen odd bodies he'd strung up with his carbon filament fell to the floor like unusually large potatoes.

Their Iscariot agent said, when asked 'nicely' that they'd received the attack order straight from the top; as in from god, according to this deranged, bleeding fellow. 'Apparently Iscariot doesn't want us around anymore… again.' He thought. 'Oh well…_that's_ nothing new.' But it bothered him all the same. Why _now_; why here…

He stepped lightly off of the banister upon which he'd been squatting, and he began up the stairs to The Ladies' room. 'forget it old man' he told himself and he was confronted with his master's door. Should he bother her this late? It was better to do it now than to have her awaken to a bleedin'_ loch_ of blood in her entryway.

He knocked oh so softly.

"Come in darling." Integra Said.

"It's me, madam." Water said as a slow, alien smile crawled up his face. "darling?' That's a new one…'

"I know darling."

He opened the door and basked briefly in the sight before him. His Niece lay upon Integra, her head upon her bosom, and they were thankfully covered in sheets.

"What just happened out there, Walter? The screams nearly startled me."

"A light massacre madam. Nothing to worry about."

She shifted her weight and the sheets covered less.

"I heard the gunshots and was about to intervene or call help…" She smiled in a manner that Walter found most seductive and continued. "But then I heard the screaming and decided to let you play.

Walter puffed his cigar and watched the smoke twirl.

"Thank you madam."  
"Darling?"

"Yes Madam?"

"You should call me Integra from now on. We have known each other for several decades, have we not?"

"We have indeed Integra."

"Thank you."

Walter smiled and Integra saw his profile's cheeks shift in the light of the chandelier that hung in the entryway.

"What was it you wanted dear?"

"Nothing really…. only to give you an update on the status of the Iscariot's ongoing but tragically futile attempt on our lives. Apparently they have received orders to destroy us from someone high up in their ranks."

"Aah…well I received a letter today indicating that they have been expelled from her majesty's service and now work _only_ under the Vatican."

"That would make sense."

"What would?"

"Well, The young man who I interrogated said that their orders had come directly from god."

"So apparently we've done something to anger the pope. How else could he claim that they'd come from god?"

"perhaps not the pope, but certainly the Iscariot leader."

"Then I shall write our majesty and ask her council."

"So be it, Integra."

There was a long pause signifying that the conversation was over, and Walter didn't leave. He was replaying the last two minutes over in his head again and again. He was surprised at the quantity of pleasure that he derived from the sight of Integra's body and continued to gaze upon her with both curious and slightly lustful eyes.

"Shall you stay the night with us, or should I be less forward…" Integra asked. It was frank, and she wasn't bluffing. Her gaze was even and cool, if not just a bit surprised at herself.

"Although I find the prospect simply mouthwatering at the moment, I think that I shall decline for the moment, and take a 'rain check' when I am in a more predictable mental state. Thank you Integra."

"My pleasure darling." Integra smiled. He loved it when she called him that, didn't he?

"Then…goodnight..Integra."

"To you as well Walter."

He left the room and softly closed the door behind him. He stepped out of the doorway and stopped, staring into nothing. 'Well, Now you're randy. What to do now, old man?' He smiled slightly and continued down the hall to his room, unlocking the door like clockwork. He stripped himself of everything on his body except for his black dress pants and his hair tie.

He sat on his large four-poster where he had many a night thought of Integra in ways both pure and lustful. In a brief moment of reminiscence he thought back to when he had first inherited her into his trust, and the long conversation with her father upon his deathbed.

"You musn't speak sir. You need to save your strength to fight this disease."

"Scilence Walter. Listen and hear me well because you've got a great time ahead of you…." He let out a huge coughing fit full of blood. His tuberculosis had been slowly worsening and he lay upright in the drawing room in his velour robe. Even in his final moments he'd refused the use of anesthetics and had taken every ounce of the agony like a man. He dabbed delicately at a small spot of blood on the left side of his mouth. "I haven't much time upon this earth, and I need you to look after her when I'm gone. You're a strapping fellow and were it not for all of this burocratic bullshit, I'd allow you to marry her. She'll undoubtedly grow up gorgeous like her mother, don't you think?"

"Indeed sir."  
"Of course you do. That's one thing I always liked about you Walter, You're agreeable when it's needed. Now here…." He withdrew ring of keys from his robe and handed them to Walter. "These are the keys to my private study. There lies the entire history of the Hellsing family and there lies also some secrets only for private eyes. Things that Integra was _never_ supposed to see this early. Only give her those keys _after_ she inherits The Hellsing agency. Understood?"

"Sir, I…"

"You will do this one little vitally important thing for me, won't you, Walter?"

"I…Indeed I shall, sir."

"Now, my power hungry brother will be here in roughly one week. I want you to make plans to go and visit family. He's a power hungry bastard and if anyone will make for a good first test for Integra, it'll be him."

"Master, with all due respect…"

"I know he'll try to kill her. She knows the location of every weapon in the house, including the ah…special…orders." His smeared face contorted into a twisted version of a smile and blood glistened off of his impeccable white teeth. "Hopefully she'll go there first. I have the feeling that she'll need him more than once throughout her upbringing…and you."

He reached out and placed his hand on Walter's cheek. "Thank you, old friend. I fear I haven't much time, so please take my thanks and summon my daughter."

Walter ignored another coughing fit and had an aide summon Integra.

She entered and Walter did an about face, walking towards the door. He heard Integra sit delicately in the bedside chair, and Her father spoke to Walter for the last time. "Thank you."

He shut the door behind him.

His reflection warped slightly in the ancient mirror on his dresser. He felt the hardwood floor under his bare feet and he stood in front of the mirror, watching the light play over his features in the mirror. His scarred body looked as though it'd been through the mill once or twice, which it had, but he'd managed to keep his face almost completely clear of scarring. His long dexterous fingers found his hair tie and gave it a tug, undoing the knot easily, and his hair cascaded down his back in small trickling rivulets. His father had called his fingers 'piano fingers' before he'd died, and he now agreed with his father. This was probably the reason he used such a delicate weapon as he did. A weapon that was still feared.

When he watched Alucard his eyes had always been lustful. There was something he had, something he was that Water wanted. He seemed to never be under any strain, a puzzling piece of information that was because Walter was in excellent condition for a man of any age, let alone his, and he was only half as fast as Alucard. He was fast. He was strong. He also wasn't nearly as fast or strong as Alucard. He closed his eyes for a while and opened them again. Still sane.

'I must look into this vampire business.' He thought. Walter: Nosferatu. A no-life-king…

He smiled again and his eyes opened wide, their white showing clear in the dim lighting.

"Bloody vampires."

Well, that was fun. Walter is just oodles of fun to write for…I don't know what I'll do for my next chapter, but I'll think about it. As always, please RnR. I finally got office, so the format won't annoy everyone. (Think it annoyed you? Imagine me trying to proofread it! Damn the heathen Mac writing program!) but uh…have a great time waiting for this next chapter….has anyone else heard about this alleged Hellsing OVA that's supposed to be in production? News would be good folks. Also again, If I wrote a Harry Potter fic, would you all read it? Maybe a slight lemon with more raunchiness and Americanization than the books… I dunno. It might be fun. RnR folks. Ciao.


End file.
